Secret Forbidden Love
by HPFreak2
Summary: A story of two people, diffrent worlds, but they share the same love. Tragedy after Tragedy, they still stick together.!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger was normal. Well, as normal as any smarty-pants, teacher's pet witch went.  
  
"Here." She said, handing her two bet friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley each a copy of the same book. "I'm sick of telling you guys the same things over and over." The train moved along smoothly toward the school the three of them called home for most of the year. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Ron said, cocking an eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
"Well of coarse I am!" She zipped up her bag and set it in the seat next to her. She stared at Harry and Ron, who were sitting across from her. Ron and Harry looked at each other bewildered.  
  
"But it's so much easier to just hear it from you! This," Ron said, brandishing the book at her, "means I have to read, and remember stuff." Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron, lets just keep it." Harry said, looking at the cover of the book. Hogwarts, a History. "Just consider it a souvenirs from the time Hermione tried to make us actually read this thing." Harry put his copy away in his book bag sitting near him. Ron did the same.  
  
"Very funny Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Lighten up!" Harry said smiling at her. Hermione gave an angry cry and headed toward the compartment door. "Where are you going?" She stopped in the doorframe and turned around.  
  
"To the prefects compartment!"  
  
"Oh, let me come with-" Ron started.  
  
"No," Hermione said, "You just stay here with Harry." And she closed the door. She was surprised Ron listened to her. Furious, she stormed off toward the front of the train. 'How can they not care!' she thought. O.W.L.s were coming this year and neither of them seemed to have cared. She thought giving them that book would be a nice gesture. 'Maybe I'm just over reacting.' She thought, 'I can't actually expect them to read anything anyway.' Rolling her eyes to the ceiling she slid open the Prefect's compartment door, and noticed no one there.  
  
"Must be patrolling the train." She thought. "Well, there are enough of them, they don't need my help." Sitting herself down at the window, she sighed. She defiantly expected too much from Harry and Ron. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Relaxed, she didn't even hear someone else step into the compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I should go with her," Ron said, getting up. Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes and pulled him back into the seat next to him.  
  
"Not a good idea." Harry said, "Just let her have some time alone. She's just stressed."  
  
"How would you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, what year are we in?"  
  
"Fifth," Ron said, looking like it was the dumbest question Harry could ask.  
  
"Right, now, what very big, very important tests do we take in fifth year?" Harry said, still hanging onto the back of Ron's robes, in case he decided to sprint for the door. He watched Ron closely.  
  
"O.W.Ls," Ron said. Harry raised his eyebrows at his red headed friend. "Ohhhh." Ron said, settling into his seat. Harry let go of his robes.  
  
"Yeah those." Harry said. "I don't blame her for stressing."  
  
"Harry, O.W.Ls aren't for another 6 months or so, why is she stressing now?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Because it's Hermione, duh?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sighed. She heard the compartment door rattle, and looked up at it. No one was there, so she closed her eyes and went back to her rest.  
  
"Hello Granger." Said a slimy voice. There was someone sitting across from her. Her head snapped up to meet Malfoy's eyes, and was stunned. They weren't gray; they were a beautiful shade of light blue. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Malfoy." She whispered.  
  
"That's my name." He said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said, sitting up straighter. He pulled at his robes to show her a shinny prefect's badge. "Oh." She said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Same reason you are Malfoy." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"I know *why * you're here Granger, but why are you here alone?" He asked. 'Why is he using that tone? Why is he being nice to me? What is that look in his eyes?' A million thoughts raced through her head, wondering why Malfoy wasn't insulting her. Then she realized, Crabbe and Goyle were missing.  
  
"I needed to get away." She said honestly. "And you're certainly not yourself Malfoy. What made you come up here?"  
  
"Dunno," He said, relaxed. He settled into the chair, not losing eye contact with Hermione, "Same reason I suppose." This was confusing Hermione. Why wasn't he being mean? Why was he acting so civilized?  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You think I like hanging around those two idiots *all * the time?" He said.  
  
"Well, I guess not." Hermione said.  
  
"So I just bought a load of sweets from that old lady with the cart, and gave them to Crabbe and Goyle. Should keep them busy for a while." He smirked. The knot in Hermione's stomach tightened.  
  
"I have to go." She said, getting up fast. She felt a hand close around her wrist before she got a chance to get to the door. She stared down at Malfoy's hand.  
  
"Why leaving so soon?" He asked simply.  
  
"I need to patrol the train, it's my responsibility as a Prefect-"  
  
"There are enough of them out there. You're fine. Sit down." He said coolly. Hermione wanted to get as far away from his eyes, and from him altogether. She wanted the knot to go away, and the thudding of her heart to return to its normal pace.  
  
"I need to see Harry and Ron," she said, looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine too."  
  
"It's not a matter of how they're doing Draco," She snapped.  
  
"Suit yourself." He released her wrist, "And you just called me Draco." There was a gleam in his eye to match that smile.  
  
"Yeah? So?" She said. He shrugged, and stared at her. Her heart wouldn't calm down, and the knot wouldn't loosen. She had to get out of there.  
  
"I thought you were leaving?" he smiled.  
  
"I am." She said, turning back toward the compartment door.  
  
"Bye then," She heard him say as she closed the door behind her. She headed back toward her compartment, her heart still racing from the look in his eyes. The tense knot in her stomach had faded when she left him behind. 'What was that all about?' she wondered, 'What was he playing at?' She slid open the door.  
  
"Hi," she said, rather breathlessly.  
  
"Hello." Said Harry, "Feeling better?"  
  
"Huh?" she said, taking a seat, "Oh, yes I am, thank you." It was a semi lie, but she wasn't about to tell Harry about her encounter with Draco. 'No,' She thought, 'Malfoy, not Draco. He is Malfoy and will always be a Malfoy, remember that.'  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, fine. Where's Ron?" Hermione said, just realizing her other friend wasn't there.  
  
"Went along on his Prefectly duties." Harry said, jabbing a thumb at the door. "I also think he went to look for you."  
  
"Well, I didn't see him on my way back."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes Harry I'm fine. Will you drop it?" Harry didn't want to be snapped at again, or yelled at for that matter, so he shut up. He finally got bored enough to pull out the book Hermione had given him, and starting flipping though the pages. Hermione sighed. She looked back over at Harry a few minutes later.  
  
"Harry," she said.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, looking up from the book.  
  
"Sorry I snapped at you." Said Hermione.  
  
"It's alright," he replied, "I know you're stressed. with O.W.L.s coming up and all."  
  
"Oh," She said, "Well yes. of coarse." She stared at the window. She was still in puzzlement over Malfoy's behavior. Dare she go back to the compartment to talk to him some more? She had to strangest urge to do so. But, she thought better of it. That could be dangerous.  
  
A few hours, and a few chess pieces later, (For Harry and Ron anyway) the Hogwart's Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. Hermione and her friends stepped off the train into a crisp, clear, and cool night. Hermione breathed deeply. They heard Hagrid's usual shouts, and headed to the carriages that were waiting for them. The three got one to themselves, and then the carts moved slowly up the bumpy hill toward Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She sighed contently, and stood.  
  
"I'm going to the tower." She said, looking at her best friends, who were still sitting. The sorting had just taken place, and then the three of them feasted on the wonderful foods the kitchen elves provided.  
  
Ron had his mouth full, and was unable to speak. Harry looked up at her though, swallowing a big bite of roasted chicken.  
  
"Mmkay 'Mionie, see you up there later." He said.  
  
"Okay," She said, and started to walk away, and then turned back to him, "And don't call me 'Mionie, you should know better." She shook a finger at him, and then walked away. She quietly shoved though her thoughts, landing on Malfoy, and a sudden pang hit her stomach. There was no reason to this feeling, and it frustrated her. 'I really shouldn't be feeling this,' She thought as she saw the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, 'All he did was smile.but there was something in his eyes.' Again she sighed. She was about to take the first step up to the tower when she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She was about to scream, but someone whispered in her ear and the stomach tightened and her heart began to race.  
  
"Don't scream," the voice said.  
  
"Mhm," she mumbled. He released his hand from her mouth, and she felt him take her hand.  
  
"Come with me." Malfoy said.  
  
"What?! No!" She whispered loudly. He made eye contact and she found herself melting. 'Get a hold of yourself for God's sake!' She thought, and stiffened. "I am going *anywhere * with you." She tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand.  
  
"Just trust me," He said. She looked around, 'No one is around, no one would see..' she thought. 'No!' She silently argued with herself. Suddenly, she found her legs following him, and her hand still in his. And what scared her most is that she could not stop herself.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Just trust me," He said again.  
  
"Why should I?" she thought aloud, and to his back. "You have no reason to," he answered, "But you just wait and see." They headed up stairs and more stairs, and though corridors Hermione had rarely remembered. Then he stopped in front of a large wooden door she had never seen or noticed before. "Here," he said, turning and smiling at her. Again she felt her knees weaken. She regained herself again and noted she was tired of playing this game. He unlocked the door with his wand and pushed it open. Hermione gasped. It was a very large stone balcony, over looking the grounds, and a beautiful pink, gold, and orange sunset.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said nervously. She put her hands to her mouth. It was the most gorgeous sight she'd ever seen at Hogwarts.  
  
"I know isn't this great?" He said.  
  
"Draco I would never expect something like this from you." She ran her hand through her smooth hair. She wandered over to the stone railing and leaned on her arms.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." He said.  
  
"How would you know what I like?" she snapped.  
  
"Just a feeling." Said Malfoy, "And you called me Draco again." He was leaned next to her, but not looking at her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You never call me by my given name. It's always been Malfoy." He explained. He released a content sigh.  
  
"Well you *are * a Malfoy and you will always be. I shouldn't be here." She turned to leave, but again felt his hand on hers.  
  
"I'm not like them." He said simply, locking eye contact.  
  
"You act like it."  
  
"Used to act like it," he corrected.  
  
"But what about all the 'mudblood' stuff?" she asked. This just didn't make sense to her anymore.  
  
"You see who I hang out with, I can't act like that around them. They'd think I'd gone soft." He explained. She knew he was telling the truth because the look behind his eyes was telling her so.  
  
"Is 'going soft' a bad thing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"If you hang around with that sort, yes." He answered smiling. He was still holding onto her hand.  
  
"Since when did you start to take girls up here?"  
  
"Tonight I suppose. You're the first person I've shared this place with." She went back to the railing and leaned on her elbow, looking at him.  
  
"Since when did you, er, wanted to take me up here?" she asked.  
  
"For a while now I guess," He said, looking out over the grounds.  
  
"Why me?" This question had been rocketing around in her head for a while now.  
  
"I'm not sure about that either," he said, looking back at her, "You're smart, and pretty."  
  
"Oh please," She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smart and pretty?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said," Malfoy said, "and I mean it. I've actually admired you for a while." She rolled her eyes again. "Why don't you believe me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Because! You're Draco Malfoy, and as far as I'm concerned you're still evil, rude, uncivilized, you can't hold your tongue, you're a smart ass, and oh, did I mention evil? And the fact you called me names, and picked on Harry and Ron."  
  
"Alright, Alright! But you know, you're not little miss perfect either! You slapped me in third year!"  
  
"Well you deserved it!"  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did too!" Soon, both of them were arguing like a pair of two year olds. After a few minutes of childish bickering Hermione put her hands up to silence Malfoy before he could retaliate.  
  
"Listen, I shouldn't be here," she pointed to the door, "I'm leaving." And she started to walk away, but stopped ten feet from the door, and turned back to him. "What did you expect out of this little visit anyway Malfoy?" she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said. This seemed to be his answer for almost every question she asked.  
  
"You don't know much do you?" She said.  
  
"I just thought maybe you'd appreciate it and we'd be able to sit and talk." He looked like he was desperate. "Hermione, just stay with me please?" She couldn't believe her ears! Draco Malfoy was begging her to stay with him!  
  
"Not today, not tomorrow." She said, "But I'm not going to say never." She didn't know what made her say something like that, but it was impulsive.  
  
"Fine," He said, "But as you know, I don't give up easily." He winked and smiled. 'How could he be so- so- *sweet * at a time like this?!' She thought. It was frustrating for her and she was starting to get seriously annoyed.  
  
"Dra- Malfoy," said Hermione, "Whatever you want to happen between us, isn't likely to happen, you should know that."  
  
"Anything can happen." He said simply and smiled.  
  
"Good-bye Draco." And she left. She realized her mistake the second she closed the door behind her. She had stayed way too long. The smile was getting to her and starting to stir something inside her that she didn't like. Something that drew pictures in her head. The two of them sitting on the balcony one night, gazing at the stars and sitting closely..  
  
"No!" she said aloud, "No." And she headed back for Gryffindor Tower. It was sure that Ron and Harry would ask questions of where she had gone. Especially Ron. He was so protective. It made Hermione smile that she was cared for so much. Then she realized when she got the Fat Lady, no one had told her the new password! She yelled angrily. Then she stormed off to the Great Hall to see if Harry and Ron were still eating. Knowing her luck, they probably wouldn't be there.  
  
"Lost Granger?" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and grimaced. She spun around. It was Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you." She spun back around and entered the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Why aren't you in your Dorm Ganger? It's getting late," his voice was definitely back to slimy and it was almost a relief.  
  
"Why is it any of your business Malfoy? You should be in yours as well." She said with out stopping or looking back that the three people who followed her.  
  
"Ah, but see, I am a prefect, and making sure you follow rules is my business." He said.  
  
"I am also a prefect, and I am not currently breaking and rules so BUZZ OFF!" she yelled.  
  
"Touchy, Touchy Miss Granger." He was now surely acting like the Malfoy she remembered slapping across the face. Was he acting this way because she walked out on him, or because he was with Crabbe and Goyle? She had no idea.  
  
"Damn right I'm touchy Malfoy!" she spun back around her wand pointed directly at him, and she could see real fear in his eyes. "I haven't had the best day Malfoy, and if I do recall, you made a great ferret." She smiled evily. "So if you don't get out of my face for less than 5 minutes I will have to make sure everyone remembers what a bouncy little ferret you make." He threw his hands up to his chest.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you wouldn't do that would you?"  
  
"Would you like to bet on that?" She raised her eyebrows at him. She said a few well-chosen words and cast the spell at his jaw. He wouldn't open his mouth and he was yelling, or trying to anyways, in surprise.  
  
"That spell is only temporary and I'm hoping it will keep you out of my way for a while." And she turned to leave again, but stopped, "And that's Miss Ganger to you." And into the Great Hall she went, while Malfoy tried to pry his jaw open. The spell would wear off in about an hour, and she was sure he'd be back, bugging her even more. She felt a little guilty casting the spell on him. He had shown her a wonderful sunset, and he sounded like he had good intentions at the time. "Bah," she said. And waved away the thought of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Several days went by and Malfoy stayed away from Hermione. All she got from him was a few glares. Although, she did catch him staring at her more than once in potions. Luckily, Ron and Harry had no idea what had happened on the first day of school. Totally oblivious like they always were. They probably thought she was just in the library that night. She was very grateful they didn't go looking for her.  
  
About a week and a half later, on a beautiful Thursday afternoon, Hermione was wandering toward the library. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron there, for a study session.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Granger," Said someone in the shadows behind her. She froze on the spot. Her stomach tensed. Being around Malfoy made her feel things she shouldn't, no, *couldn't * be feeling. 'Oh God,' She thought to herself. She took a deep steadying breath and turned around.  
  
"What wasn't nice Malfoy?" She hissed, crossing her arms. Malfoy stepped from the shadows from which she first heard his voice.  
  
"That lock jaw curse of yours," He said, taking another step toward her.  
  
"You wouldn't leave me alone or shut up. I had to do it," Her raised her eyebrows at him again. He was silent. "Tell me Malfoy, were you just acting like an arse to me because your friends were with you, or was it because I walked out on you?" She stared him down.  
  
"Both," He said simply.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said, giving him a quizzical look. This boy has the ability to confuse her, unlike Ron and Harry.  
  
"I was frustrated Granger, and Crabbe and Goyle just happened to follow me to the great hall."  
  
"Why were you frustrated?"  
  
"Because you keep walking away from me." Said Malfoy.  
  
"Well, like I've said before, I don't belong around you. People would talk Malfoy," she lowered her arms. He took another step toward her, and gabbed one of her hands. This seemed to be a hobby of his.  
  
"People wouldn't have to know Hermione," he whispered. He took her other hand. She just stared into his eyes. For a second she forgot he was in Slytherin, the most evil house of the four.  
  
"But I called you names, yet you still treat me like this, why?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I like you Hermione." He kissed her knuckles. She ripped her hands from his.  
  
"No!" She yelled.  
  
"What's the matter?" His crystal blue eyes locked on hers.  
  
She rubbed the heal of her hand on her forehead. This was confusing. Malfoy being nice.it was just too much. Breathing deeply, and looking back at him she said, "This should happen like this. I'm suppose to hate you . . . *hate * you."  
  
"You don't have to," He said. He hadn't taken a step since she ripped her hands from his and strode backwards from him.  
  
"What about Harry and Ron? They'd suspect Malfoy."  
  
"You're smart, lie to them."  
  
"I don't lie to my best friends." She said defiantly, appalled at the idea.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Hermione," said Malfoy, "But all I want to know is if you like me."  
  
"Of coarse not!" She said. Rubbing her eyes, she thought, 'Do I like him? That's not good if I do . . . It could ruin all. My friendships, my reputation.' She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."  
  
"Yeah . . ." he said. He decided he was going to try one more time, "Think you could meet me somewhere tonight?"  
  
"School night Malfoy, plus breaking rules-"  
  
"Will you just listen please!" He shouted, "I'll ask you again, will you meet me somewhere tonight?"  
  
She argued with herself if she should risk it or not. Harry and Ron wouldn't notice she'd gone. "Fine," she answered finally, "Where?"  
  
"In the Entrance Hall, behind the main staircase."  
  
"Okay what time?" She asked.  
  
"Around eleven?" She was starting to like the idea less and less.  
  
"Fine see you then." And she started to turn and leave.  
  
"Wait!" he said, but she didn't stop walking. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"What?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me why I want to meet you?" He was walking next to her. She looked around; making sure no one was watching them.  
  
"I didn't think you needed a reason Malfoy," Hermione answered without looking at him.  
  
"You know me better than you think," At this she turned to look at him. He winked at her once with a great smile, and then headed down the nearest staircase to the dungeons.  
  
"Psh, you don't know what you're talking about," She said to herself, "I hardly know him. The only thing I know is that he's a stupid evil git," Hermione said it, but somewhere in her mind she knew she didn't mean it.  
  
Hermione took another staircase up to the library. She flung open the door a few minutes later and sat down next to Harry with a loud, "Hmph!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked from Harry's other side. The two of them had already picked out a few books, and they were spread around the table.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione answered, pulling a book toward her.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Since when do I get the third degree just because I'm a few minutes late? I was nowhere all right? Let's just concentrate on the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow." Ron and Harry stared at each other and shrugged. "Harry did you bring my stuff for me like I asked?"  
  
"Erm . . ." Harry said. "You never asked me to." Hermione let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"Then can I borrow a quill and some parchment for notes? God knows you two won't take them." Harry handed her the things she's asked for. "Thank you." And then she was silent. Ron and Harry were afraid to ask any other questions. They just worked quietly, trying not to set off Hermione's temper again.  
  
Harry finally spoke and hour and 2 feet of parchment later. "Um, Hermione?"  
  
"What Harry?" She seemed to have calmed down a little.  
  
"I'm erm, finished. How about we go back to the Tower and relax in front of the fire huh?" Harry said, putting his things in his bag.  
  
"Sounds fine." And she gave Harry his quill back. "Lets go."  
  
A few minutes later Hermione was contently sitting in front of the fire lost in 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 5'. Harry and Ron were playing chess. After a long while someone interrupted Hermione from her peacefulness.  
  
"Hermione?" it was Lavender.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This was in front of the Portrait when I came in," Lavender handed Hermione an envelope with her name neatly written in emerald ink on the front.  
  
"Thank you Lavender," Hermione said, taking the note cautiously. Lavender smiled and nodded, then went over to her other friend giggling madly.  
  
"Who's it from 'Mionie?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," She forgot to correct him, and just stared at the envelope in puzzlement.  
  
"Well, open it. What's it say?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't know whom this was from, or who even knew where the Gryffindor common room was. Puzzled still, the jammed it into her robe's pocket and went back to her book.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What?" She asked from behind her book.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
  
"No," she answered, "Not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's my business, I'll deal with it later." And with that she snapped her book shut. "It's late. I'm going to bed." "But it's only half past ten!" cried Ron, after looking at his watch.  
  
"So what?" She threw back at him, standing. "You two should go to bed too you know. Lessons tomorrow." And she stomped up the stairs.  
  
"What's *with* her?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Girl thing probably," Harry said, taking his turn in chess.  
  
"Oooh," Ron said, watching one of Harry's pieces destroy his own.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione slid into the girls' dorms and flopped onto her bed. Ron was right, it was still a little early, but the eagerness to open the letter had gotten the better of her. She placed her book on her nightstand and carefully ripped open the note. It was written in the same emerald ink.  
  
Don't forget.  
  
Was that it? She turned the paper over as if looking for more writing. Nothing was there either. She stared at the words in bewilderment. Who was telling her not to forget, and not to forget *what*? She folded the note back up and placed it back in the envelope. Then she slid open the drawer in her nightstand and placed it inside. She sat on the edge of her bed thinking to herself. She was supposed to meet Malfoy tonight, so maybe it was from him. 'Yes,' she thought, 'That would make sense.' She closed the drawer gently.  
  
"Ten forty-five," She said to herself, "I better get ready." She didn't know why she was being so fussy about getting ready. It was only Malfoy after all. She brushed her hair, splashed some cold water on her face and then patted it dry. She looked at herself in the mirror above the nightstand. Her hair was now smooth, and she was also very beautiful. A few months away from school had definitely changed her. Sighing she said, "Why am I doing this?" And she answered herself, and that scared her. 'Because you're curious,' she thought. It was nearly eleven, and it was a little journey to get down to the main hall. Without Harry's invisibility cloak, it was going to be difficult, but she took that chance anyway. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she left the mirror, and exited the dorm. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
When Hermione reached the common room, Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch, facing the fire. The chessboard was sitting on its own chair.  
  
She snuck behind the couch they were sitting in, and froze. They were the only three in the common room that this hour.  
  
"What do you suppose is up with Hermione?" she heard Ron ask.  
  
"Ron, we've been over this, girl stuff, remember?" Harry said. Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. How could he jump to a conclusion like that? Was he really that sexist? Her eyes still wide with shock, she continued to listen.  
  
"I don't think so Harry," Ron said, "Didn't you notice? She doesn't make eye contact anymore. I mean, when she's talking to us. Don't you think that's weird?"  
  
"Alright I'll give you that one. And yes it is weird." Hermione heard Harry shifting. "Ever since the train ride in fact," Harry said, "that's probably when all her odd moods started." She knew Harry was too smart for his own good, but he couldn't possibly know what happened in the compartment with Malfoy unless she told him. And she surely wasn't going to. "When she got back from the prefects compartment."  
  
"Maybe they decided to change a rule and she got upset about it," Ron laughed. Hermione was again surprised when Harry laughed with him. With a disgusted roll of her eyes, she snuck the rest of the way out of the common room. When she was outside the portrait she bushed her robs off, and checked her watch. Yes, she was going to be late. Oh well, if Malfoy wanted to meet bad enough he'd wait.  
  
About 15 minutes later she was peeking around a corridor corner into the entrance hall. No Filtch or Mrs. Norris, so she ran for it. She swung herself into the darkness under the stone steps and felt herself run into someone. Panicked she stepped back.  
  
"It's me," Said Draco.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Hermione said, calming her breathing from running. "I thought you were Filtch." A hand on her heart, she gave one last big breath out.  
  
"I have another place to show you," Malfoy said.  
  
"*Another*??" Hermione said. She decided to quit being rude to Malfoy, as it did no good.  
  
"Yes another," He smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Boy, you're just full of surprises." Hermione said, when he led her forward.  
  
He chuckled, "You don't know the half of it." A few steps later, into more darkness, she reached into her robes for her wand and lit the end of it.  
  
"That's better," she said. A few more steps and Draco turned right very sharply.  
  
"Whoa," She cried in surprise. She spun around to stand next to Malfoy, his hand still in hers. Before her was a very large wooden door, that looked as though it had been forgotten. Cobwebs hung lazily in the rounded doorframe, and the brass doorknob was brown with rust. "Wow," she whispered.  
  
Malfoy smiled at her wonderment, and said, "Come on." He led her forward, and turned the rusty knob with a squeak of the old hinges. After he closed the door behind Hermione, she put out her wand. Now, she was facing a narrow corridor, with wall mounted, fire lit, torches. Malfoy started to walk down the corridor, and Hermione followed him. A few minutes of walking down the hall, and around a corner or two, she and Draco found themselves in front of yet another door. This one looked just as rotten and old as the first.  
  
"Ready?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Ready," Hermione answered. Draco pushed the door open, and Hermione stepped inside cautiously. Then she gasped at what she saw. A very large stone room, with no windows, but a roaring fire with a very comfortable looking couch sitting in front of it. And in the middle of the room were a blanket, and a few cushions. She wondered why they were on the floor, but then she looked skyward, and her question was answered. The stars of the midnight sky twinkled back at her.  
  
"My God," She said, "How did you put this together?"  
  
"I didn't," Malfoy admitting, standing next to her. "I found it, and fixed it up a bit."  
  
"Wow," she said again.  
  
"I take it, that you like it," He said. She could practically hear the smile on his face, as she stared at the stars above her.  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful," she answered, looking back at him. "But why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I wanted a place where just you and me could go Hermione. One place that's ours, where no one could possibly find us." "You mean we're the only students who know about this place?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure." He smiled. 'Finally, something he's sure about,' She thought. "Come on, sit down," he said, gesturing toward the blankets that lay out on the floor. She sat cross-legged, and gabbed a cushion for her lap. Draco sat across from her.  
  
"So," she said. There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Hermione, I know my behavior hasn't been making a lot of sense lately," said Malfoy, "and if you'll hear me out, I'll explain any questions you have." There were a million questions she wanted to ask.  
  
"First, since when have you felt this way about me? Why the sudden change? How come you didn't come to me about this sooner?" She said this questions really fast. Then squeezed the cushion in her lap.  
  
"Hold it there," Malfoy chuckled, "Slowly, one at a time."  
  
"Since when have you felt this way about me?" She hated how awkward the question sounded, but it needed it to be answered.  
  
"A long time," he answered, "Since about the beginning of fourth year, maybe earlier."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"  
  
"Because I wasn't positive I liked you, Hermione. I was dreadfully confused about what I was feeling. Took me a long while to accept my feelings for you, even if I hardly knew you."  
  
She knew how he felt.  
  
"Why the sudden change?" she asked.  
  
"I have only recently accepted my feelings for you. Over the summer in fact. And I know I barley know who you are, but I want to you know you. I really want to get to know you." She stared into his blue eyes, and vividly remembered them when they were gray and cold, but that's not how they were now. Now, they were soft, and full of care, the proof, she decided, behind his words. She suddenly realized she was getting lost in his eyes; she had a serious grip on the cushion, so she tore her eyes from his, staring into the fire behind him now. "Hermione, I know I've been cruel to you," he said, "but I'd like another chance. To make it up to you." She looked back at him and studied his face. He was sincere, and he meant every word he spoke.  
  
"Fine," She agreed. She didn't know why she decided on this second chance, but she did. She believed in second chances, no matter who it was. Even Draco Malfoy. He smiled broadly, and took her hand.  
  
"Thank you," He said. She smiled sweetly back at him. He pulled a cushion from behind him, and he placed his head down on it, lying on his back, gazing at the stars. While he did this, he still held her hand. Then he looked up at her.  
  
"Lay down, go on. It's rather comfortable." He coxed. She did so, laying the cushion in her lap near his. Lying down next to Draco Malfoy was the weirdest feeling. She'd never, ever, pictured herself here. He squeezed her hand, as she gazed skyward. It was a cloudless night, and the moon was the only light apart from the dying fire in the hearth.  
  
"You know, Hermione, you never told me how you feel." He turned to look at her and so did she. He was right. She didn't tell him how she felt, only because she didn't know what she felt for Malfoy. It was hard to tell right now. She was just getting to know who he *really* was.  
  
"You know, I don't know what I feel," Said Hermione, "So I'm not sure. I'm a little confused myself. I'm still trying to accept that you're not mean, and evil like I'm used to." He just raised his eyebrows at her, "And while I'm at it, I'm sorry I called you evil, and cruel, and a complete arse."  
  
"It's alright. I deserved it really. I was that to you and your friends. But thanks for the apology anyway." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah no problem." She giggled. They both propped themselves on their elbows to face each other. They both talked for hours, or what seemed like it. Talking about everything and anything, they didn't even notice the time passing until it got dark because the fire finally went out.  
  
"I guess we better get going," Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah," She said, checking her watch, "It's after one AM." Hermione stood and stretched. "Harry and Ron are going to wonder where I was . . . But I don't care." Draco stood and stretched as well.  
  
"That's good," Draco said, "Because I don't care either." They laughed. On the way back to the portrait they held hands. Hermione didn't mind at all. In fact, she was the one who went for his hand this time. When they reached the common room entrance Hermione turned to him. She felt a bit silly, like she was being taken home from her first date.  
  
"So, Um." Hermione said, letting go of his hand. He looked at her softly, studying her. She stared at her feet, until she saw another pair toe to toe with her own. She looked up into Draco's eyes, biting her bottom lip. Their foreheads mustn't have been but and inch apart. He reached up and ran a thumb along her jaw and chin. Her heart wouldn't slow down, and she practically stopped breathing. Closing her eyes, she trying to calm herself. Being this close to Draco Malfoy wasn't something she'd indented to do.  
  
Draco slid his hand to her neck and lowered his lips to hers. She tensed slightly, but relaxed into the kiss, and kissing him back. She slid her arms around his neck. After a moment, he moved back and looked at her, and stared at her, smiling.  
  
"G'Night," he said, after giving her hand one last squeeze. Hermione was frozen to the spot unable to say anything, or move anywhere. She had just been kissed my Draco Malfoy! And she kissed him back! 'Must be dreaming,' she thought, and pinched herself on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! Nope, still in reality," she said aloud. She gave the password and wandered up to bed, dazed. It wasn't a bad kiss. No, it *really* wasn't a bad kiss. She dressed for bed, and climbed in, unable to stop her lips from curving into a smile, as she drifted sweetly into dreamland. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, to the sound of the alarm on her nightstand buzzing. Groaning, she turned it to see the time. 7:00AM. Time to get up. Lessons started in an hour. She flipped the covers off her, stood and stretched. Yawning, she wondered why she was in such a good mood. Vaguely, she remembered falling asleep happy. Clapping a hand to her mouth in horror, she remembered why. She spent the evening with Malfoy, and not only that, he kissed her. What made thing worse, she *enjoyed* it. She liked the evening they spent talking, and she also liked the way the night ended. 'Great,' she thought to herself, dressing quickly, 'I'm starting to like Draco Malfoy.' Somewhere deep down, she knew it wasn't a bad thing, but right now, her mind was telling her otherwise. It *was* a bad thing to fall for him. For goodness sake, this was Draco Malfoy! The mean, sarcastic arse that always used to pick on her and her best friends. A dream possibly? The entire evening was a dream, she thought. But no, she remembered pinching herself to make sure. Yes, it had happened, and there was no way too take it back. She was falling for Draco, and it didn't look like she could stop herself.  
  
"Morning!" she chirped to Harry and Ron at the breakfast table.  
  
"Morning," Harry and Ron replied. Hermione sat down and helped herself. After a few beats of silence, Ron spoke.  
  
"Where were you last night Hermione?" She went stiff, forkful of breakfast mid-way to her mouth. Stalling, she took the bite and pondered an answer.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?"  
  
"I mean, last night, around midnight. I went upstairs to see if you were still up because I wanted to talk to you. Lavender came out, and I asked her if you were in, and she said you weren't." Panicking, Hermione chewed they inside of her cheek. She *really* didn't want to lie to Ron, but she also didn't want to tell him where she really was. She couldn't stall for anymore thinking time; Ron was waiting for an answer. Lying was her only way out. Great.  
  
"Library Ron. I didn't think I did a great job on the Transfiguration Essay, so I went back to the library and redid some of it." Then she might as well top off a few details, "Madam Pince didn't mind me in there so late, as long as I was working." Ron raised a single brow at Hermione, studying her. Hermione forced a smile, trying not to make it look pleading, like she felt.  
  
"But, I didn't see you leave. Harry and I stayed up late." 'Oh crap,' she thought. She didn't know how to get out of this one. It looked like there was no way out. She took another bite of toast, and she saw Draco come into the Hall. She gave him a quick glance. Hermione went back to her lying. Her story didn't add up right. Caught in a corner, no way to escape.  
  
"I have Arithmancy, and you two have Divination." She said, changing the subject, and checking her watch.  
  
"Yes, but the bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes," Said Ron, watching her get up from the table, and gather her bag.  
  
"Well, I have to get to class early, I have some questions on the test we took last week. I didn't quiet understand question 17b. See you at break!" And she ran for it. Not literally of course, but she walked as fast as she could.  
  
"Few," She said with a sigh of relief, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Hey, Granger." She spun around. Malfoy's voice came from under the main staircase. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then she bolted into the coolness and darkness of the shadows.  
  
"My God Malfoy, I just *lied* to Ron." She put her face in her hands. He stepped out from behind her, and brought her in for a hug. She willingly wrapped her arms around him. A hug was the thing she needed, and she found it odd that he would know exactly what she needed at that time. She released herself from him and sighed.  
  
"You lied to Ron?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," She answered. "It was horrible. I was like a deer caught in headlights. I *hate* lying. And I'm not good at it." "I know," Even in the darkness, she could see his smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she said, crossing her arms, "How?"  
  
"Just trust me I can tell," The gleam in his eyes made her smile.  
  
"Listen, I have to run to Arithmancy, I'm going to be late." She said.  
  
"Alright," He answered, "Can we meet back here again tonight?"  
  
"No, not tonight. Not until I get better at this lying and sneaking out thing. You'd think I'd be good at it, considering who I hang around with, and what we've been through."  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled. "See you," He kissed her on the forehead, gave her once last squeeze, and left. Hermione didn't understand it. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. It was an odd feeling. The quiver in her stomach that had started when he hugged her still lingered with the kiss. Shaking herself out of her daze, she ran off to Arithmancy, not being able to keep herself from smiling . . . again.  
  
After lessons were finished Hermione decided to put her things away, and head outside. It was a lovely day, and she couldn't stand being inside on a day like that. Lying down under the cool shade of a large tree near the lake, she opened the book she brought with her. She sighed contently, opening to the page she left off at. After a few peaceful minutes of silence, she was torn away from the world of the book by a voice.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Harry, sitting next to her.  
  
"Hi," she said, going back to her book. She hoped he'd take that as a signal to leave her alone with her book.  
  
"Is everything okay Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting cross-legged next to her. She closed her book, defeated, knowing he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.  
  
"Yes Harry," she answered, "Why?"  
  
"You seem very alone lately, and jumpy."  
  
"I am not jumpy," she denied.  
  
"You were for a while. On the Hogwarts Express on the way here. It was after you came back from the prefects compartment." He knew too much for her telling him so little.  
  
"It was nothing I'm fine now." Replied Hermione. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
She knew she was lying to Harry, but what else was there to do? Surely he wouldn't take too well knowing that Hermione and Malfoy were having midnight meetings. Lying to him was like protecting him, she thought. And he wasn't ready for news like that anyway. . . Hermione was still trying to accept it herself.  
  
Hermione looked back at Harry. He didn't believe a word she spoke to him.  
  
"Hermione, I've known you for five years now. You think it's necessary to lie to me?" 'Damn him,' she thought.  
  
"I'm fine Harry, really." He gave her a piercing look.  
  
"You're fine now, sure. But what happened on the train that spooked you?" She knew he wasn't going to drop it, and it was useless to try to change the subject. Though she seriously considered jumping in the lake . . .  
  
"It was just a run in with Malfoy," she admitted, hanging her head.  
  
"What did he do to you? I swear I'll-"  
  
"No need to be protective Harry," She smiled at him. "I was just relaxing in the compartment, and in he came. I was just a little agitated because I didn't realize he'd become a prefect as well. Its a little scary knowing someone gave Malfoy just the slightest bit of power."  
  
'You evil genius you,' Hermione thought to herself. Perfect lie . . . you just had to be proud to come up with a lie like that.  
  
"You're right," He said, "Why didn't you tell Ron or me?"  
  
"Slipped my mind I suppose," she answered. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"I left him in the common room with Ginny. She needed to talk to him about something apparently. She looked upset." Harry looked glum, worry filling his eyes now.  
  
"Have any idea what it might be?" Hermione asked. Worry was filling her too; nothing good can come from a private serious conversation.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Not a clue."  
  
"Well, lets go find out," Hermione said, getting up.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea Hermione," Harry said, standing up too. He brushed grass off his robes.  
  
"And why not?" She asked, walking up the hill back toward the castle.  
  
"Because, they wanted to be alone." Harry said, "That's one of the reasons I came down here to see you." Harry tried talking Hermione out of it all the way up to the portrait. She was being stubborn.  
  
"Harry, if I want to know what's going on with my best friends I'll ask them." Then she gave the password, and wandered into the common room. First thing she saw was Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George looking very gloomy. Hermione approached cautiously, clutching her book to her chest. She felt Harry step behind her.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Hermione whispered to the group. Ginny looked up, and her eyes were puffy and red. She sniffed and then ran toward Hermione. Ginny caught her off guard, and flung her arms around Hermione's neck, making her drop the book.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione cooed, "What's the matter?" Ginny just sobbed on Hermione's shoulder, not saying a word. Hermione moved Ginny over to the couch, where Ron scooted over, and Harry came and stood in front of the fire. "Ginny," Hermione comforted. She pried the red head off her. "Gin, what's the matter?" She sniffed and wiped away her tears. Hermione glanced around at the other solemn faces around her. All were sad. Even Fred and George were quiet. Something was seriously wrong, and Hermione was starting to panic.  
  
A/N ::: I know it's a short chapter, but I was told to leave cliff hangers. As you can see, I am not that great at them. But I'm trying! ( :) Anyhow. . .  
  
See this button? . . . . \/ Press it!! Click it!! Whatever!! I need encouragement, I need reviews!!  
  
. . . \/ please? Lol . . . . . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Harry moved over to sit on the arm of the couch, behind Hermione.  
  
"Someone *please* tell me what's going on." She pleaded to Ron, and every other person around them. Ginny was still clinging to Hermione, softly sobbing. Ron looked up at Hermione and the look in his eyes made the pain she felt for the family deepen. "What is it Ron? What's going on?" The suspense was killing her.  
  
"Percy," Ron said.  
  
"What about him?" She heard Harry behind her, his voice as worried as her own.  
  
"Got a letter from mum," he said. She just noticed the parchment in his hands. Ginny moved off of Hermione, and sat in a chair of her own. Fred moved over to her, and hugged her. Hermione moved closer to Ron.  
  
"What's it say Ron?"  
  
"Per- Percy's been-" He faltered. Hermione could not stand seeing her best friend in such pain. "He's been murdered Hermione." Her breath caught in her chest, and tears were filling her eyes. Pain was coming over her now. Not pain of a cut or a bruise, but pain that was settling in her stomach, eating away at her insides.  
  
"H-how?" Hermione said, letting her tears fall.  
  
"Death eaters," Fred said from Ginny's chair. "Percy was home on a visit from London. The first night he was there, Death Eaters broke into the house in the middle of the night." George stepped up, now finishing Fred's tale.  
  
"One death eater tried to get mum. Avada Kadavera killed Percy when he stepped in from of mum, trying to protect her. A second later, Dumbledore arrived, and the Death Eaters fled." Hermione had her hand to her mouth now, caught in surprise.  
  
"Why the Burrow?" she said aloud.  
  
"No one knows why." Ginny squeaked.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione pulled Ron into a hug. He buried his head on her shoulder, and sobbed. She sat there and held him until he regained himself.  
  
"Sure we made fun of him," said George.  
  
"Yeah, we poked a little fun," said Fred.  
  
"But that didn't mean we didn't care about him," Finished George.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Hermione said. "How is Mrs. Weasly taking all of this?"  
  
"Oh she's in a right state," Said Ron, breaking away from Hermione, "Crying hysterically, barley able to relive the innocent for Ministry records." Ron wiped his nose on his robe's sleeve.  
  
"Dad was at work that night, he had to stay late." Fred said. "Mum was home with Perce."  
  
"Did Mrs. Weasly recognize he attackers? Voices possibly?" Harry spoke.  
  
"Well, we all know Malfoy's a definite suspect," Ron spat. "You said so yourself Harry. Isn't Mr. Malfoy a Death Eater?"  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione's throat tightened. Malfoy. . . Draco's father, attack the Weaslys'? Seem like something Malfoy senior would do, but Draco. Draco couldn't have been apart of it. . . could he?  
  
"What did the other death eater look like?" Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"Mum said all she remembered of their appearance was that one was short and one was tall." "Malfoy senior and junior?" Hermione whispered without knowing it, "No."  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron stood suddenly. His face turned red. "I'm going to beat that little bastard to a bloody pulp when I get my hands on him."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried, "You don't know if it was Draco," Oops. Said it first name. Not good. Luckily, Ron didn't notice, and no one else did either.  
  
"But mum said-"  
  
"Could've been Wormtail," Harry said, remembering the short man he met last year, when he was tied to a gravestone. The man that brought Voldemort back to life, and cut Harry's arm to do so.  
  
"Right," said Ron, calming down, and sitting down, "Right."  
  
"Malfoy was at school anyway Ron." Hermione said to him.  
  
"How would you know?" Ron snapped. 'Good Question,' she thought.  
  
"I see him in the hall everyday, after Arithmancy." Good, true answer. No lies.  
  
"Right," Ron said again. The room fell into an eerie silence. Every now and then Ginny would sniffle. Hermione had a deep urge to talk to Malfoy, to see if he knew anything about the attack. Though, she couldn't see him getting involved with his father like that. She just couldn't see it.  
  
Hermione stood, and excused herself to her dorm. She decided to write to Draco. Send him an owl right away, because she couldn't wait until dinnertime. She scrawled a quick note, saying that they needed to meet tonight under the main staircase again. Then she left the common room, telling the saddened group she'd be back, and she had something to take care of. Harry tried to follow, but Hermione insisted he stay with Ron and the rest of the family.  
She opened the Owlry door, and wandered around the room, looking for the right owl. Deciding on Hedwig, who was sitting on a low perch, Hermione tied the letter quickly to her leg. "Take this is Draco for me Hedwig," She whispered, as the snowy owl stepped on her arm so Hermione could take her to the glassless window. "Make it fast okay?" She gently stroked the owl, and then sent her off, and out the window. She sighed and watched the grounds, relaxing with her own thoughts.  
Percy was dead. Simple, but so complicated. She wasn't going to lie to herself; she was going to miss the uptight boy. Even if he was a little grumpy, and a little bit of a know-it-all at times, she still loved him like a brother, just like the other Weaslys. A tear made its way down her pale cheek, and her vision blurred more, as new tears filled her eyes. This was the worst pain ever, she decided also. Even though she hardly knew Percy, he was still a family member to her. She mopped away her tears and headed back down the owlry staircase, to Gryffindor Tower. Lost in her own sadness, in her own pain, she didn't even realize where she was going. Autopilot.  
  
"Hermione," She heard her name coming from underneath the main staircase, which she was about to climb.  
  
"Draco?" she sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, come here," He said urgently. She did so, following him to the door to their place. He opened it for her with out a word and she wandered into the corridor, not wanting to go any farther. She pressed her back to the cool stone wall and sniffed again.  
  
"I got your owl," He said, "Well, Potter's owl, but your letter."  
  
She just sniffed.  
  
"I'm telling you right now Hermione, I had nothing to do with it." He stepped toward her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, please?" When he saw the hurt in her brown eyes, he was taken aback. She bit on her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears in. She didn't want Malfoy to see her in such a pathetic state. Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, trying very hard not to cry, she sniffed.  
She was trying not to weep in front of him, and he could tell. He pulled her into a hug, and she just held onto him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione," He whispered in her ear. "I wish I could talk to Weasly about it, but he'd probably punch me."  
  
"Yes, he would." Hermione said, not moving from his arms. It made her heart swell to know she had someone to lean on. "He thought you were the second death eater. But I set him straight."  
  
"Did you?" He said, with a tiny chuckle.  
  
"Yes." Then she let it go. She knew somewhere inside her that Malfoy wouldn't call crying pathetic. Especially if she had a good reason to. She cried on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back in comfort, and whispered words of comfort also. After minutes of crying she broke away from him, her crying episode over.  
  
"Thank you," she said, with a slight forced smile.  
  
"Anytime," He smiled at her. Dare she do it? Felt like the right moment to. She moved her hand to the back of his head, and into his hair. Bringing his lips to meet hers, she kissed him. They stood there for a moment, and she broke apart smiling. They went back into the darkness underneath the staircase, and stood there for a little while.  
  
"Bye," He said, and softly kissed her on the cheek. Then he left. Leaving Hermione to skip back to Gryffindor Tower, only to become saddened again by the group sitting around the fire. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
That night, Dumbledore held a memorial feast in the Great Hall, and announced to the rest of the school about Percy's death. During Dumbledore's speech, Hermione caught a glance at Draco. She saw him elbow Crabbe and Goyle, who were laughing. She smirked. So he did care, and he made it apparent to the rest of Slytherins. And he didn't look like he cared either. The boy was changing, quite a bit. Little did Hermione know, but he was changing her too. Then entire Hall raised their glasses to Percy, like they had done for Cedric. The Slytherins didn't participate. She did notice, however, Malfoy was the only one at the table who lifted his goblet, and spoke Percy's name. She swelled with pride.  
  
Ron was still in a gloom, and Harry and Hermione figured he would be for a while. Very few words were spoken while they ate. Each of them avoided the other's eyes. Awkwardness. She hated it.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered.  
  
"Hm?" He answered quietly.  
  
"Why do you think it was the Burrow?"  
  
"No one knows Hermione," Harry said, "I don't see a logical reason for it. Besides that Percy worked for the Ministry." Harry took a bite of food and pondered. "If I didn't know any better. I'd say Draco complained to his father about Ron and me . . . or something like that. And his dad finally was fed up."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, "How dare you make such accusations!" Uh oh. He put her on the defensive. "You don't even know him."  
  
"And you do?" Another uh oh.  
  
"No I don't," Honestly, she didn't know him very well, but she knew enough to defend him in this situation.  
  
Harry just eyed Hermione, and went back to his food. Nervously, Hermione finished her dinner. Ron left early, and when Harry and Hermione entered the common room about 10 minutes later, he was nowhere in sight. 'Must have went to bed early,' Hermione said. She didn't blame him to want to be alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several weeks passed and Ron was over his brother's death. He wasn't so much alone anymore, and he was cheered up a great deal more. The group was back to normal now . . . well almost, besides the fact Hermione suck out regularly, and she was getting quite good at it.  
  
One night, Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room, playing chess. Hermione had "gone up to bed". They were so engulfed into their game, they didn't even hear the Portrait creak open, and quietly close. She was meeting Draco down at the forest tonight, where they could have a peaceful meeting.  
  
"Hey," Draco said sweetly, softly kissing her.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling. The two of them went into the forest just far enough into a clearing. They sat on the cool grass and talked for hours, watching the stars above them. It was a quiet night, and they enjoyed the peacefulness of the clearing, breathing in the cool fresh air. Hermione was nearly asleep in Draco's arms when he gently nudged her awake.  
  
"Time to go, love," He said.  
  
They decided to leave at different times, as not to look suspicious to anyone who was looking out the windows. So Draco stood behind a tree. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Ron?" "Hm?" he answered, looking up at Harry.  
  
"That Hermes?" The owl was rapping at the window.  
  
"Yeah," Ron got up and went to the window. He let the bird in, grabbed the letter, and the bird left. Ron did a double take at the window.  
  
"Harry! Harry, come here!" Ron cried. Harry rushed to the window. "Look, It's Hermione. And she looks like she talking to someone . . ." The boys watched carefully, forgetting about the letter Ron received. They saw her lean in and it looked like she was kissing someone. She also hugged that someone. Looking around, she walked back up toward the castle. They watched her until she was out of sight, and then brought their attention back to the area she was first seen.  
  
"MY GOD HARRY! IT'S MALFOY!" Ron cried. Harry's mouth dropped open. Draco stepped out from behind the tree, and swiftly walked back to the castle. It all made sense now. The early bed times, the defensive side she'd shown him, and her little episode on the train. The pieces were coming together. Ron stormed back to fire side. Threw the letter onto the table, his face was red.  
  
"How *COULD* she?" Ron said, pacing fiercely. Harry was too stunned to say anything. "He's- He's MALFOY!"  
  
"It all makes sense now Ron." Harry said, much more calm. He sat down in an armchair. "The way she was defensive at dinner that one night. I told you about that. The reason she was spooked on the train. And the early bed times. Ron, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Hermione was sneaking out right under our noses!"  
  
Ron just kept pacing. "Yes . . ." Said Ron. He sat on the couch across from the fire. His face was still red, and Harry was surprised there wasn't steam rising from his ears. "She lied to us Harry. All that," He put on a high pitch voice, " 'I was at the library.' Shit. It was all lies." He put his face into his hands. "What are we-" But he never got to finish his sentence. For at that very moment, the portrait opened, and Hermione stepped into the common room. Ron jumped up, and spun to face her.  
  
A/n:: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"You!" Shouted Ron, pointing a finger at Hermione.  
  
"What?" She said innocently.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me," Harry had nothing to say. He was upset Hermione lied, and kept this from them. But he could also see why she did. The reason was standing right in front of him, red-faced and yelling. Hermione just gave Ron a quizzical look.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" She asked politely.  
  
"I saw!" He said, "I saw you, and. . . and. . . and *him*!" barked Ron. Hermione went stiff.  
  
"Harry and I saw you Hermione from the window. We saw you kiss him, we saw you hug him. We - saw - you - with - Draco -Malfoy!" Ron spat to her. She stopped breathing, her heart hammered wildly in her chest. She was sure it would burst from her rib cage at any moment.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ron," she crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't you play stupid, Hermione Granger." He used her full name, and it sent chills down her spine. The look in his eyes didn't help the chilling feeling. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Then she looked back at Ron.  
  
"Fine," She said, "You caught me, all right? I've been seeing Draco for the past few weeks. We've been meeting almost nightly. There, are you happy Ron?" Tears were filling her eyes, because Ron's hard look wouldn't soften.  
  
"No I'm not happy!" He shouted. His face was turning purple. "I just can't believe you Hermione! Seeing Draco Malfoy! And behind Harry and mine's back! You lied to us!"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But you must see why I-"  
  
"You have no reason! We're your best friends! And honestly Hermione, of all people! *Draco Malfoy*? He's a arse, and you know it."  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!" Finally she found the true voice she wanted to use. "I know him Ron, and he isn't an arse. He's not like his father, or his fellow Slytherins! He's kind and sweet to me! He hasn't done a thing to harm me, and has promised me never to do so! I'm *happy* Ron! Why can't you be happy for me?"  
  
"BECAUSE HE'S DRACO MALFOY!!!"  
  
"So what! Ronald Weasly, you insufferable prat, look past your own selfishness will you?" Hermione was surprised at herself. She was handling herself well, under the circumstances. Ron just stared hard and her, and she stared right back. But this was much more than a friendly staring contest. Ron gave Hermione one last glare that said: 'I can't believe you.' And then stalked up the stairs to the boys' Dorms. Hermione heard a door slam shut.  
  
Then the tears came. The pain and the sadness rushed over her like a broken river dam. Collapsing onto the couch she sobbed, just noticing Harry, sitting in an armchair.  
  
"You don't hate me do you Harry?" She wept.  
  
"No," He said, "of coarse not." He came over to her and sat. "I understand your reasoning Hermione. You were afraid. Of me and Ron I'd wager."  
  
"Yes," she sniffed. Harry put an arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Torn between friendship, and relationship.  
  
"If what you say about Malfoy is true Hermione, I believe you. You're not one who usually lies. But I am upset you did lie to us."  
  
A muffled apology came from his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her and rocked her gently until she calmed.  
  
When she broke away, her eyes were puffy and red. "Thank you Harry," she said, sniffing.  
  
"Hey," he told her, "It will be alright. Ron will get over it. It will take time, but he will. He cares a lot about you Hermione, but he's stubborn and doesn't like change, you know that."  
  
"Uh huh," was all she managed. Harry hugged her once last time before they both headed off to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luckily for Hermione, it was Saturday the next day. She'd have time to think, and to talk to Draco about the incident of the previous night. She wasn't looking forward to reliving the conversation, but she had to tell Draco. He'd understand, and she knew it. Hermione spent most of her day off alone, in her dorm. The only place she was safe from Ron's piercing glares. Losing a best friend in less than an hour can be overwhelming. The thought tore her apart. Grabbing her most recent novel, she headed outside. It was another beautiful day, and she hated to waste it. Getting lost in a book is the way she gets away from the world. She can travel to anywhere in the world, letting her imagination take her wherever the book promised. It was a good escape, and she relied on it most of the time.  
  
Sitting under her usual tree by the lake, she flipped open her book and began reading, enjoying the peacefulness, and the glassy surface of the lake. After about ten minutes of contently reading, she set her book down. Taking off her shoes and socks, she decided to stick her feet in the lake's waters. It was a humid day, and it would feel wonderful to swim, but she just opted for the toes and feet instead.  
  
She rolled up her pants, lifted up her robes, and tested the waters. It was chilly, but not too cold. So she stepped in letting the ripples surround her, and enjoying the calm lap of the water on her ankles. She closed her eyes, sighed and smiled. Life's simple pleasures. A light breeze had her hair flowing gently around her face. She was relaxed, and in her own world and thoughts, loving the quiet and the calm.  
  
Thinking she better get back up to Gryffindor Tower to start on the weekend's homework, she stepped out of the lake, and went back to her tree.  
  
She sighed heavily as she climbed the stairs to the Common Room entrance. Knowing what was waiting for her there didn't help her mood. The second she did step in she knew Ron was by the fire with Harry. When she did enter, she hugged her book tight to her chest, and kept her head low. Then she entered her dorm, gathering her things to do her Charms homework. It was just a short essay, but she wanted to get it out of the way. She spread her book out with her parchment and ink on a table farthest from the place Ron and Harry were. She didn't even notice Harry watching her sit by herself.  
  
"Hi," she her Harry's soft voice next to her.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said, not looking up from her work. "I'm kinda busy right now."  
  
"Well you can just be un-busy for a few minutes," He placed a hand on her ink bottle and closed it. He pulled out a chair and sat next to her.  
  
"Where's Ron?" She asked, setting down her quill.  
  
"He went to dinner." Harry said simply. Hermione didn't realize how long it'd been.  
  
"So, How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Hermione answered, "Could be better, though."  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled warmly at her. "Talk to Draco about it yet?" She was surprised by the question.  
  
"No, I haven't had a chance to. Probably tonight though. Tonight, we're supposed to meet up." She answered, then directed she conversation somewhere else. "Harry, why aren't you angry with me?"  
  
"Because Hermione. It's your choice who you're with, and you're a smart girl, so I don't doubt your decisions. As much as I dislike Malfoy, you seem to know what you're doing. If you say he's changed, I'm going to have to take your word for it." He responded with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Now, I just wish Ron could see that too," she told him.  
  
"He'll come around sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
  
"Harry!" it was Ron. He was standing by the portrait.  
  
"Just a second Ron!" Harry called back.  
  
"Come to dinner, eat something. You don't have to talk to Ron."  
  
With a reluctant sigh she agreed and packed up her things. While Hermione put her things back in her room, Harry approached Ron.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Ron, arms crossed.  
  
"Talking with Hermione." Harry said simply. "You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Harry, she's going out with Draco Malfoy! Why are you being so nice to her? She's a traitor."  
  
"Ron, she's a smart girl. She knows what the bloody hell she's doing. If you'd only get it through your thick skull." Harry glared at his best friend. He still couldn't believe his stupidity. Ron just shook his head at Harry and left back though the portrait after saying:  
  
"I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Hermione came down the stairs and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Where did Ron go?"  
  
"Back to Dinner," said Harry, "He had a problem with me talking to you." He explained the rest of the conversation to her on the way to the great hall.  
  
Harry sat by Ron, and Hermione sat on Harry's other side. She quietly ate her dinner, trying not to bring attention to herself. She also didn't dare look at Ron.  
  
"Ron, you are going to keep your mouth shut about Hermione and Malfoy aren't you?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I don't know Harry," Ron answered. "Most likely not. It's her life after all. If she wants to go and ruin it by being with that-"  
  
"Will you get over it already?!" Harry cried. And there was silence. Ron didn't say anything, and Harry didn't either. It was a moment for Ron to think over his thoughts. No matter what Harry, or anyone else said, Hermione was making a bad choice in Ron's opinion. When Hermione was finished, she didn't feel like hanging around, so she said a quiet good-bye to Harry, and left the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Hermione was going to meet Draco. She was getting ready in front of her mirror when there was a knock on her dormitory door. Puzzled, she opened the door to find Harry standing there.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Here," He said, handing her a letter. "This just came for you by owl."  
  
"Thanks," She said, looking at the letter in her hand. Her name was in Emerald Ink, so she knew whom it was from. Harry smiled, waved, and then went back down stairs. Sitting on her bed she opened the letter carefully.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I know this is short notice, but I can't see you tonight. I'm sorry. Pansy said she needed to talk to me about something important. If I tell her I couldn't she'd go ballistic. I'm sorry Hermione. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow night. Write back if you want.  
  
Hermione was puzzled. Pansy wanted to *talk* to Draco? Not likely. Suddenly Hermione felt a surge of jealousy. Pansy Parkinson wanting to talk? Snowball's chance in hell, she thought. Hermione decided to write back.  
  
~~ That's alright. We will see each other tomorrow then, usual place usual time.~~  
  
They both had decided not to sign their names in any of the letters, just in case. Hermione shoved the letter back into its envelope, and went to find Harry. She needed to use Hedwig to get back to Draco.  
  
First, she knocked on the boys' dorm. Ron answered.  
  
"What?" He asked, giving her a disgusted look.  
  
A/N:: I'd appreciate reviews on how I'm doing. I need to know if I'm getting any better at the cliffhangers! Thanks Much!!!!  
  
~~~MICHELLE~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:: Thanks to all that reviewed! I really, really appreciated it! Well, here it is folks! Chapter Ten! Enjoy . . . and don't forget to review at the end. . . *cough, cough*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I need to talk to Harry, Ron," She said. "Is he in?"  
  
"Yeah he's in." Ron just stood there. Hermione couldn't believe how rude he was being. She just stared at him, waiting for him to go get Harry.  
  
"Can I talk to him then?" she asked politely.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"None of your business Ron," She answered. Last thing she wanted right now was another row with Ron.  
  
"Sending a little love letter to your boyfriend are you?" He said, eyeing the thing in her hands. She just stared at him, fighting back the tears that threatened to come.  
  
"I just need to talk to Harry," she said calmly. "Will you please go get him?"  
  
"Hmm," said Ron coldly, "Let me think," And he shut the door in Hermione's face. She stood there for a moment, over come by anger and sadness. Staring at the door, she wondered if it would be safe to knock again. This was important that she got back to Draco. She didn't want him to think she didn't get the message. And, she decided if Ron can be rude and cold, so could she. She didn't want to, but it seemed to be the only way to stand up for herself.  
  
"Knock, Knock," She said, mocking her words, and knocking on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Came Ron's taunting voice.  
  
"You're worst nightmare Ronald, now open up!" Using his full name would get his attention. He opened the door.  
  
"Now what do you want?" She pushed him aside and stepped over the threshold. She saw Harry; stepping out of the bathroom that connected to the dorm, towel drying his hair.  
  
"Hermione?" He said, pulling the robs around him tighter.  
  
"Can I borrow Hedwig please?" She asked. "I need to send a letter."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said, showing her to the windowsill, and helping her tie the note to the snowy owl's leg. She thanked him, and headed back toward the door, where Ron was still standing. Shoving him out of the way again, she headed back to her dorm, to get ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear the way she talked to me Harry?" asked Ron, as his friend lay on his bed, reading.  
  
"Yes I did." Harry answered, "And she had every right to treat you as such. You were being just as rude. I hate being caught in the middle of you two. Honestly Ron, why do you hate the fact she has somebody that she's happy with? Why does it bother you so much? It is really that bad that she's being loved?" Ron was silent. He blew out the candle on his nightstand and closed his curtains. Harry rolled his eyes, and did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke early on Sunday. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but it did not work. So she got up, dressed, and went down stairs. To her surprise, she found Harry sitting by the fire, elbows on knees, face in his hands. Because it was so early, they were lucky enough to have the common room alone. Quietly she sat down next to him.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered. He jumped.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he said, "I didn't hear you."  
  
"Is everything alright Harry?" she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes." He said, "Well, no."  
  
"You can tell me," she coaxed. He spun around to sit so he could see her. Then, he grabbed both her hands.  
  
"Hermione, what I'm about to tell you may, erm, shock you." He looked like he was having a hell of a time getting whatever information he had, out. "I was out early this morning, to ride my Firebolt. I was enjoying my flight, and as I was landing, I saw Draco and Pansy . . . and, well . . ." Again the pained expression. Suddenly Hermione's heart began to race again, and her blood ran cold. Draco and Pansy? Alone?  
  
"Yeah, and Harry?" she urged him on. She had to know what he saw . . .  
  
A/N:: Yeah, I know. . . it's another shortie! I'm trying to make them longer, I really am! Please Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:: Here it is people! Just for you! I've had several demands for an eleventh chapter! Including friends and reviewers. Thanks again guys for the encouragement. Here ya are! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Her heart was beating wildly, and her breath was caught in her chest.  
  
"What did you see Harry?" Hermione persisted. She knew she'd gone white, because she felt clammy. It was only a few weeks into their unofficial relationship, but she still cared if he *cheated* on her. And she couldn't lie to herself, she liked him . . . a lot. And she cared about him a lot too.  
  
"I saw Pansy and Draco coming out of the Slytherin Quidditch dressing rooms. They were holding hands . . . Pansy looked highly satisfied. I did not see Draco's face," He said glumly, "I'm really sorry Hermione." She stared absentmindedly at Harry. Holding Hands? A satisfied Pansy? Not a good mix. Before she could help it, her vision was blurred with hot tears. They rolled down her face, and she swept them away with her hands.  
  
"Are- Are you sure?" She asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"Positive with what I saw. Although, I don't know what happened in the dressing room." Harry reached out and pulled her into him, and she hugged him, letting silent tears make their way down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione retreated to her book by the fire for most of the day. Ignoring everything around her, she let the book take her away from her woes. Then she suddenly remembered. She was supposed to meet Draco tonight. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I just won't show up.' And she went back to her reading.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night, around dinnertime, Hermione was quite bored by the fire. She'd finished her book, and now she had nothing to do. Her stomach growled and rumbled. She decided to go stairs for dinner. It wasn't possible to keep her mind off Pansy and Draco. All day pictures popped in her head of them kissing, hugging, and making out. It always gave her a sick squirm in the very pit of her stomach. She hated that feeling, because following that feeling was a great deal of sadness.  
She entered the great hall on autopilot; lost in her own thoughts, making her way toward Harry and Ron. Smiling weakly at Harry as she said, he said hello and she just ate quietly. Several times she wanted to look over at the Slytherin table, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could feel Draco's eyes upon her, burning a hole right though her. Dare she look over at him? At the thought she did so, taking in a sharp breath of air as she met his blue eyes, and back came the squirm in her stomach. He smiled warmly, but none of the warmth of the smile affected her as it did before. Quickly she returned to her meal and ate faster.  
Without looking over at the Slytherin table she said a speedy good- bye to Harry, and walked out of the Great Hall. She tried the best she could to walk past the main staircase quickly and quietly. Surprisingly, no one reached for her from the darkness of the staircase. After a great big sigh of relief, she crossed over to the stairs to go up to Gryffindor Tower, but before she got ten feet from it she felt someone grab hold of her wrist, and an instant panic swept over her. She was pulled into an empty classroom, by no other than . . . Draco.  
  
"Hi," He said sweetly, leaning in to kiss her. She ripped herself from his grip and back away slowly, cautiously. "What's up?" He asked, scowling slightly.  
  
Rubbing her forehead with the heal of her hand, she was deciding on what to say, with her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"I know about you and Pansy, Draco." She looked up at him, her arms now crossed.  
  
"W-what?" He stuttered.  
  
"I know alright? I know! Harry saw you two coming out of the Quidditch dressing rooms, with Pansy! Holding hands Draco! And Pansy looked perfectly satisfied!" The tears were coming again. Draco reached out to her, to hold her. He had the urge to just comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. "Don't touch me!" she cried.  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand," Draco tried to explain.  
  
"I don't understand?" She yelled, "I believe I understand! I understand that you were making out with Parkinson!" The tears burned down her face as she tried to get it all out. "I just-" she sobbed hysterically. She had no idea why she was taking this so hard. Maybe her feelings were deeper than she thought? Hiding her face with her hands she tried to regain herself. She had to be tough.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered softly, "Let me explain."  
  
"Fine," Her voice cracked again.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Pansy last night. I never made it because I fell asleep early. Goyle woke me and told me Pansy was in trouble down at the Quidditch pitch. So I went down to find her. When I got there she was no where in sight," slowly, he moved pack toward Hermione, "I finally found her in the dressing rooms, drunk. She was tipsy, and mess, and could barley stand. I had to help her get to the hospital wing. As I tired to get her up, she kissed me. Trust me Hermione," He answered as she took in a sharp breath, "I didn't want it. I pushed her away and then quickly tried to get her out of there. What Potter saw was me, trying to get her to go the right way up the castle." He moved closer still, "She looked so bloody happy because she was drunk Hermione." He tipped her face up to see him. "Hermione, I've told you, I'd never do anything to hurt you. You mean too much to me." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Then he kissed her softly. She allowed herself to smile when Draco did. He framed her face with his hands, and kissed her softly again. Hermione continued to smile.  
  
"I love you Hermione," He whispered softly.  
  
A/N::: MUAH HA HA! Leaving you here for now! Hope you enjoyed that! Hehe, Please Review!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the plot! All credit for the characters, 'n' things go to J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N:: I've decided not to leave all you people with such 'horrible' cliffhangers . . . then again, maybe I will. . . heh, heh, heh. . .  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Her world came to a loud screeching halt. Her eyes were wide, and staring at the person who just told her he loved her.  
  
"W-what?" She stuttered, her breathing uneven.  
  
"I love you," He repeated for her. His hands still framed her face. All she could do was blink at him. A slight fear what pumping through him now. What made him say those three dangerous words, he did not know. All he knew, was that the words were true, and, she wasn't answering.  
  
"Say something?" He pleaded to her, panic in his blue eyes. Then he dropped his hands to her waist.  
  
Hermione chewed her bottom lip. She didn't know *what* to say. Did she love him? She didn't know what she felt for the boy that was holding her right now. It was a deep feeling. A feeling of cold when he wasn't around, and warmth when he held her, like everything was perfect, and that's how it was supposed to be. 'Is that love?' She thought. She snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers.  
  
He was trying to keep his pain in. She didn't love him back, and it was now tearing him up inside.  
  
Hermione lifted her head, and started to run her fingers through his blonde hair while she looked into his eyes. He wasn't making it up, and the look in his brilliant eyes plainly told her so. Licking her lips, she brought his lips her meet hers. Draco pulled her closer, kissing back with all he had. He had to prove to her of his love, and this seemed to be the only gesture to do so. After they broke apart, Hermione stayed in his arms. She kept her eyes shut tight, and then opened them to look at him, and after a minute she spoke.  
  
"I love you too, Draco." She meant it, and knew it. A wide grin spread across his face, and his entire world was perfect now. He picked her up and spun her around, and she giggled happily. Before he put her back on the ground he kissed her softly.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you just made me Hermione Granger," He said with that smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," She smiled back at him. Then he kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, It looks like you're feeling a bit better," said Harry. He and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire that evening, chatting. Ron was off somewhere with Dean and Shamus. She was doing her Charms essay, and she could not stop smiling.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"Sorted things out with Draco then?" Harry asked. He was also working on the essay.  
  
"Yes," She said.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" she was messing with him, and was having very much fun with it.  
  
"What Malfoy said!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Sure, why not?" And she told him the entire story Draco had told her.  
  
"Wow," Was all Harry could say.  
  
"Yeah, I know. As far as I know, she's probably still in the hospital wing, with a huge hang over." She laughed, "Stupid girl. She deserves it really." Harry laughed with her this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Harry and Ron were playing a bit of chess. It was still early, so there were only a few people in the Common Room. Harry directed one of his pieces.  
  
"Ron," said Harry, "You know, you never answered me."  
  
"'Bout what?" He asked.  
  
"Why you have such a problem with Hermione and Malfoy." Neither boy took their eyes from the game. But Harry did notice Ron go rather stiff.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Harry," He finally answered.  
  
"But we *need* to talk about it Ron. You can go on treating Hermione so rudely," Said Harry. Ron didn't say anything. "Well?" Harry urged him on.  
  
"I like her alright?" Said Ron defiantly. They both abandoned their game now. Harry stared at his friend.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to look like some foolish prat." Ron answered.  
  
"You've already done that. Sorry mate," Harry answered with a chuckle.  
  
"But it's Malfoy Harry! *Why* she picked him, I don't know." Ron said. "I don't know either Ron."  
  
"All the things he's done to us, and to her! Calling her 'mudblood'. That pushed me off the edge."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I remember all the slugs." He chuckled again.  
  
"Shut up Harry," Laughed Ron.  
  
"So," Said Harry, "You fancy Hermione. That means you're jealous."  
  
"I am *not* jealous!" Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at his best friend. "Alright, Alright." Said Ron, "Yeah, I'm jealous okay?"  
  
"Thank you," Harry smiled. "So are you going to tell her?"  
  
"NO!" Cried Ron.  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"She's got it in for Malfoy! I'd look like pretty stupid if I just told her. I mean, after I treated her and all."  
  
"How about an apology then?"  
  
"Maybe," Ron answered, looking unhappy. "No matter what I say to her, I'm going to look stupid."  
  
"Then you might as well just get it over with, and look stupid. She's a forgiving person, obviously." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Ron rolled his eyes, "There no way to get around it is there?"  
  
"Nope," Harry answered, shaking his head. "You were an insufferable, self centered prat Ron. It's only right you step up and admit to your stupidity." Harry laughed.  
  
"Ha Ha," Said Ron sarcastically. "Well, I better get this over with." And he sighed, got up, and headed up stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
A/N::: Do you people think my story is moving too fast? I've been told so. Please tell me what you think! Thanks much! Chapter 13 will be up soon!  
  
~*~ Michelle ~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the plot! All credit for the characters, 'n' things go to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hermioneheard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called from her bed. She was writing to her parents.  
  
Ron coughed, "It's me." Hermionewent still. Ron? What did he want? To come taunt her some more about her relationship with Malfoy? She wasn't going to put up with it, oh no.  
  
"No away Ron," she said, "I'm not in the mood to talk to you."  
  
"Please Hermionie? I need to talk to you."  
  
She was up now, at the door so she didn't have to yell.  
  
"Please?" He said.  
  
She opened the door. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked. Eying him, she opened the door. He walked over to her bed, and sat on the edge of it. Hermioneleaned against Lavender's bedpost, across from Ron. She crossed her arms.  
  
Ron sighed loudly, "First off, I'm sorry."  
  
"For?" She asked.  
  
He knew she was going to be like this. "Being a stupid git. Being unbelievably rude to you." She just raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"And there's something else," He said, watching his feet. Hermionesaw the tips of his ears go pink. She uncrossed her arms, and went to sit by him. He looked up at her, and she was surprised by the sincerity that was there. So he was actually sorry; he wasn't just saying it because Harry pressured him to.  
  
"I, erm, like you . . ." His entire face went red now. Hermionealmost burst out laughing. She just smiled, and stared wide eyed at him.  
  
"Ronald Weasly," she said, still smiling. He was now smiling weakly back at her. "I just can't believe you." She was half serious, maybe less. "You seriously need to learn how to court a girl. You went about it in *all* the wrong ways." She laughed. He smiled fully at her now, happy she wasn't mad at him.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, even though Harry made me admit it, so I might as well tell you too," He said to her, "I'm jealous."  
  
"Oh Ron," She said, "There's nothing to be jealous about."  
  
"Malfoy," he muttered.  
  
"Oh. . . yeah." She cocked her head slightly, and warmly smiled, "As much as I'd like to be furious with you, I can't be. Even though the things you said and did were rather rude."  
  
"So," Said Ron cautiously, "are we still friends then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
His face lit up.  
  
"Hermionie, you shouldn't be my friend anymore for the things I did to you and all, but I'm no going to argue."  
  
"Good," she laughed, "Cause you know I'd win the argument." She winked.  
  
"I'd *let* you win," He chuckled.  
  
"Whatever!" Said Hermionie, shoving him playfully. Then Ron opened his arms. Hermionefell into them, in a great hug. She smiled happily, and so did he. They released each other, and walked to the dorm door.  
  
"So, when you and Draco have kids, you're going to name one after me right?" He smirked. She just laughed at him.  
  
"Give my poor little child a name like 'Ronald'? What, are you crazy?" She laughed again, and then shoved him playfully out of dorms and closed the door behind them.  
  
A/N:: So? How was it? I know the Chapters are short . . . sorry. I'll do my best to make them longer. Chapter 14 is already in the works! Don't' forget to review!!  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:: All credit for the characters n such go to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/n:: Sorry this Chapter took so long! I've been sick with some odd illness, so I haven't found much energy to write. So, I decided I better get to it before I lose interest in people. Here you are, enjoy, and drop a review.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It was a cool, crisp evening, and Hermione loved it that way, Especially if she was cuddled into Draco's arms. Gently, he kissed the top if her head, and rested his head upon hers. Hermione smiled warmly, and breathed deeply.  
  
The two of them were sitting on the edge of the Forest, watching the moonlight dance on the glassy lake waters. It had been about a week since Ron and Hermione made up. Though he was still a little bit upset and jealous about it all, at least they were getting along.  
  
Hermione snuggled closer to Draco, breathing in his scent. She sighed deeply, and then checked her watch. It was almost nine, and it was a school night.  
  
"We better be getting back." Draco said, like he read her mind. She nodded in agreement, and he helped her to her feet. On the way back to the castle, Draco laced his fingers with hers, and saw her smile. At the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, he kissed her softly on the lips, and whispered a sweet goodnight. His breath on her ear made her shiver. After he was gone she climbed into the Common Room quietly. As she strode over to the stairs she noticed two people sitting on the couch looking asleep, and cuddled closely together, just as she and Draco had been doing. Hermione smiled, but her smiled vanished when she saw who the two people were.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione went straight to breakfast. The shock of what she saw the previous night was still on her mind. She sat on the other side of Ron, keeping her eyes averted from Harry.  
  
"Morning," Said a sleepy Ron.  
  
"Morning," Answered Hermione, while helping herself to some cereal. She ate silently, and quickly.  
  
The day went by in a blink. Next thing the three of them knew, it was the end of the day. Harry noticed Hermione's awkwardness, and pulled her aside while Ron stored his books in his dorm.  
  
"Alright what's up?" he asked, keeping hold of her arm. She pulled loose.  
  
"Nothing Harry, what do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't been talking to me all day, or looking at me." He tipped her face up, and their eyes locked. "What did I do?" Hermione again shook herself from his grip.  
  
"I saw," She said to him.  
  
"Saw what?" He asked in puzzlement.  
  
"You and Ginny, last night, on the couch." Harry went pale.  
  
"W-what did you see Hermione?" He asked, almost panicky.  
  
"I saw both of you asleep, together. *Really* close together." She chewed her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh," was all Harry said.  
  
After a few beats of silence, Hermione spoke again, "What was that all about Harry?" "Well," He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "We've been kind of, well, been 'seeing' each other." He smiled grimly at her.  
  
"You've been what?!" Hermione stammered, "for- for how long?"  
  
"Erm, since about Percy's death."  
  
"Oh my God," Said Hermione, putting a hand to her forehead, and collapsing into an armchair. Harry was seeing a younger girl. Okay, so she was only a year younger, but she *was* Ron's little sister. 'Nothing good can come from this,' she thought to herself. Then she looked back up at Harry, already knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Does Ron know?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He'd go ballistic if he knew. He'd tear me to shreds."  
  
"Ya think so?" Said Hermione sarcastically. And then Ginny came skipping down the stairs, and saw Harry and Hermione. Harry turned his head and saw her coming. She came around, sat next to Harry, and smiled broadly.  
  
"She knows." Said Harry simply and dismally to Ginny. Her smiled left her face, and then she stared directly at Hermione.  
  
"Don't tell Ron," She pleaded.  
  
"Oh no," said Hermione with a false laugh, "I'll let you guys be the ones to deal with him."  
  
"He'd murder Harry," said Ginny, "And I don't even want to think about what he'd say to me."  
  
"Look, You guys can have this cute little secret relationship, but good luck with it. It isn't all its cracked up to be."  
  
"How would you know?" Asked Ginny, looking politely puzzled. Hermione stole a look from Harry, who shrugged.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, how *would* you know?" Harry smiled evilly. She glared at him.  
  
"Been reading Muggle romance novels," She answered to Ginny. She saw Harry smile even bigger now. Hermione just grimaced at him.  
  
That Friday night, she was to meet Draco down in one of the empty dungeons. He was already there when she arrived, and he greeted her with a kiss. Opening the door for her, she stepped inside.  
  
"You're not going to believe this Draco," She said, once they were comfortably seated together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry and Ginny are *seeing* each other!" She laughed.  
  
"You're kidding!" he laughed with her.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"That's crazy," Said Draco, "I barley know Ron, but from what I've seen, he'll murder Potter."  
  
"Maybe," said Hermione. They both sat and talked for a long time before Hermione remembered she had an essay due for Snape tomorrow morning. When they reached the corridor to the main staircase, Draco gently pushed Hermione against a wall, a hand on each side of her head.  
  
"Draco!" cried Hermione softly.  
  
He just smiled seductively, and whispered, "I love you," before kissing her. She snaked her arms around his neck, and entwined her fingers in his hair. Then he deepened the kiss, and brought her closer to him. But before Hermione could enjoy this new rush. . .  
  
"Malfoy! Granger!" Hissed a cold, greasy voice.  
  
A/N:: Hey, Hey! Not bad, huh? Heh, heh, heh. Drop a review please! Thanks much!!  
  
~*~Michelle~*~ 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:: Hey Everyone. Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews! I just want to send a few shout outs to some my reviewers! (These are the people who reviewed for chapter 14)  
  
Hey Hallie! I'm glad you enjoy my writings! Sorry I'm not updating on a regular basis, I've been a bit stressed and sick lately. Though, no matter what I'm feelin' I always LOVE to write, and I write for the people, so thank you for reading my Fan Fiction!  
  
Teri:: Hey, Hey! Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to read.  
  
Erica:: That is THE BEST review I have ever gotten. Thank you very very much! :)  
  
Cassie:: You're assumption may be right. . . then again . .  
  
KrystyWroth:: I have not really decided if I'm going to pair Ron up or not. You gotta remember, he fancies Hermione. BUT you never know. . .  
  
courtjasnluvr87:: Glad you like my story!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Here is Chapter 15!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Their heads snapped round, looking for source of the voice. When Draco saw who it was, he took two big steps away from Hermione. She looked upset when he did this, but she also knew why he moved away.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a cruel evil smile crossed his ugly, old face.  
  
She just gulped, and stared at Filch. His nasty gray, skeletal cat, Mrs. Norris, was sitting at his feet, looking oddly satisfied. Hermione had a strange suspicion that the cat had something to do with this.  
  
"Follow me Granger, Malfoy. We're off too see Professor Snape!" He smile did not falter as he spun around and began to walk away from them.  
  
It was a scary silence that surrounded them as they followed the caretaker to the dungeons. All they heard was the click of their shoes on the stone floor, which echoed eerily.  
  
"You'll both see Snape. Oooh, he won't be pleased, not pleased at all!" He chuckled sinisterly. Then he led them into Snape's office, and ordered them to sit.  
  
"No funny business while I fetch Professor Snape." And he shut the office door with a sharp snap.  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione, who was as white as a sheet.  
  
"It'll be okay. . ." he cooed, patting her on the arm. "It's only Snape."  
  
" *Only* Snape!?" she cried. "Snape hates all Gryffindors! Especially little miss smarty pants!"  
  
Draco didn't get to reply. At that moment the door flew open with a bang, and Snape stepped into the room, and strode behind his desk. He placed both hands on his desk with a loud snap, which made both students jump.  
  
"What," he growled, "is the meaning of all this?" He was staring at them both, looking ferocious.  
  
"Well," Said Draco, glancing at Hermione, sending her a silent message, telling her not to say anything. "I was doing a last minute patrol of the grounds and I came along Granger," He stared hopefully at Snape, "I ordered her to get to bed. I had not realized she was also a Prefect." A few beats of silence, then Draco added, "Sir."  
  
"So you decided to persuade her to bed my sticking your tongue down her throat?" Snape glared at Malfoy. He stole a quick glance at Hermione again.  
  
"Well," He started. Then there was a sudden crashing noise a floor above, and they all heard, quiet clearly, a loud cackle from Peeves. The door to the office flew open moments later, and a panting Filch reappeared.  
  
"Peeves," he panted, "Fireworks." That was all he said.  
  
Snape snapped his head back to the pair of them.  
  
"You are dismissed for now. Don't ever let me catch you wandering the halls again Malfoy, or I shall have to dock points from *both* houses." And he glided toward the doorway, but stopped in the doorframe. "But, I will be writing to your father Draco." And he left. It was Draco's turn to turn white. He covered his face with his hands. He furrowed his brow and stared at the stone ceiling, shaking his head.  
  
"And I thought we going to get off scott free." He looked back at Hermione. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Draco." She said softly, getting to her feet. "Let's go back to our dorms, before Snape returns." He nodded in agreement and stood. Snape was writing to his father. Draco was worried. Worried to the point that he felt nauseous. His father was a death eater, and he knew it. If his father found out that his only son had been playing kissy face with a Mudblood. A mudblood Gryffindor, at that.  
  
They said goodbye outside Snape's office. Draco went left, and Hermione right, back toward the entrance hall.  
  
When Hermione returned she found Harry sitting at the fire side, reading.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" she asked him, taking a seat near him.  
  
"Waiting for you." He put his book down. Hermione was a little taken aback by his answer, and stared quizzically at him. "I ran into Filch on my way back from Quidditch practice. He looked very happy. I was trailing mud in apparently, and he was complaining how he'd have to clean it up after he got Snape. He said he caught you and Malfoy in the dungeon corridor."  
  
"Geez, I don't need him telling the whole school!" she cried.  
  
"He won't, he'll be too busy cleaning up a different mess." Harry smirked evilly. "I ran and found Fred and George. I convinced them to set off some of the new fireworks they developed; they told me they wanted to test them out anyway. They got Peeves to set them off right above Snapes office. Made a real mess of the place." He finished his story.  
  
Hermione stared dumbfounded at Harry.  
  
"You did all that?"  
  
"Well the credit for the noise and for Peeves should go to Fred and George." He was still smiling.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered. "Thank you Harry. I owe you."  
  
"You know it." He winked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days went by smoothly. Hermione and Draco had decided to hold off on the meetings for a while. Neither was sure if Draco's father had been informed of what had happened. He never heard from Mr. Malfoy, if Snape really did write to him.  
  
But something odd happened a few days later. . .  
  
"Miss Granger, the headmaster would like to see you," Said Professor McGonagall. (( a/n: sorry if I misspelled that!))  
  
Puzzled, Hermione took the hall pass from the professor, and gave one last look at her friends before she left the Transfiguration classroom. It was a stormy after noon, and the rain hit the panes of the high glass windows like the sound of bullets. Hermione reached the stone Gargoyle and said the password McGonagall had written on the parchment. She climbed the staircase, and knocked three times on the oak door.  
  
"Come in." Said Dumbledore. She entered, and seated herself across from the headmaster.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, well, we have to wait for a moment, I have also called Draco Malfoy to my office." He peered over his specials at Hermione, and she noticed he was smiling. Did the reason he called them here have to do with last week? Were they in trouble? After a few moments of silence, in witch a loud clap of thunder like the sound of a whip, echoed through the office and the rest of the school. Then Draco sidled into the room, looking nervous. He looked much more nervous when he spotted Hermione. He took the seat next to her, and sent her a sideways worried look.  
  
"I have called you two here for one reason." He leaned forward in his chair, and watched them both. Hermione was anxiously twisting her robes in her hands. Suddenly Dumbledore looked very still and gloomy.  
  
"I have some very," he paused, "sad news." He was now staring at Hermione. What could possible have happened to make Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes to look so empty?  
  
A/N ::: Drop a Review!!!  
  
Ps:: MUAH HA HA!! *cough, cough* I mean . . . Hem, like the ending? =-D 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N::: Hey Hey People! Time for some shout-outs to my reviewers of Chapter 15. Thanks Guys!  
  
Tinuviel FireStorm:: Thanks much! I'll read your story when I find a chance!  
  
Blue-Dreamz::: hey, thanks for reading and glad you enjoy my story!  
  
ImAmalfoyFREAK::: thank you very much for the compliments.  
  
Lady Malfoy12::: Sorry ya'll. . .I don't have a normal update. . . date. It's hard to juggle school, friends and writing, but I'm still doing it on my spare time. I'm just so happy you all enjoy it!!!  
  
Preciousonee:: Erm. . . riiiiight  
  
courtjasnluvr87::: Yes, I have been told I am evil. I am trying to cut down on the evil-ness. I can tell it's not nice. Heh Heh Heh. . .  
  
KrystyWroth::: yes, I CAN believe people tell you, you ramble. LoL. Like I said, I'ma gonna cut back on the evilness.  
  
THANKS AGAIN EVERYBODY!! = )  
  
Chapter 16  
  
There was a deadly silence. Her breathing was shallow and her insides were writhing and twisting.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "your house and family was attacked last night, by death eaters."  
  
Suddenly, she had no insides, and she could feel herself get clammy and pale. Her parents though, what about her parents?  
  
"Actually, *one* death eater." His eyes turned to Malfoy. Now, it was his turn to go empty on the inside. His father, attack her parents? Oddly enough, it did not surprise him all that much. But that didn't make the guilt any better.  
  
"Wh-what about my parents?" Hermione choked.  
  
"They came out alright, and are residing at the Burrow." She sucked in air. The relief flooded though her and she began to breath again. But another thing was jabbing painfully at her heart. Lucious Malfoy. Without warning, the fear left her, and hate pumped through her veins, causing her blood to boil. Desperately, she tried not to show her hate in front of Draco. God help her she hated his father, but loved him.  
  
"What are you saying Headmaster?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy was caught at the scene by a ministry auror." Malfoy went bug eyed.  
  
"Where is he now?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"In Azkaban." The headmaster replied simply. "I am so sorry to have to report this news to you both." For the first time since the beginning of this meeting, Hermione looked at Draco. His head was hung. The hate she felt moments ago left as fast as it had come. It was replaced with sympathy for him.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." Draco stood, his head still hung, and walked toward the office door. Hermione wanted to follow him, and was halfway out of her chair. A few moments passed, and she gave a fleeting look at Dumbledore, who nodded. Springing from her chair, she chased after Draco, meeting him at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Draco!" she called to his slowly moving figure. Looking around cautiously, she pulled him into an empty classroom. First thing she did, was to make him face her, yet his head remained down. She framed his face with her hands, like he's done to her, and lifted his eyes to meet hers. The pain there astonished her.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" She whispered, letting her hands fall to his shoulders.  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright?" He snapped, shaking out of her grasp. Bewildered, she crossed her arms.  
  
"No, that's why I asked." She answered, concern in her voice.  
  
"First, my father attacked the Weasleys! Now he went after your family! This is *all* my fault! My mother is going to *slaughter* me!" He was pacing now, yelling at the ceiling.  
  
"It'll be okay Draco," She said softly, reaching out to him.  
  
"No it won't!" he yelled at her. She cringed, and swallowed the tears that threatened to come.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But Nothing! I can't put you in danger anymore Hermione! I can't put you, and your family's life on the line because of my *stupidity*!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Now the tears were burning. There was a knot in her throat that made it difficult to speak.  
  
"I mean," He said, with a pained expression, "I don't think we should see each other anymore." Dead Silence. The most painful silence Hermione had ever heard. Sharply, she took in a breath and spoke, letting the tears fall.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." He strode toward her, took her into a swift embrace, kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I'm sorry." And he strode quickly headed for the exit. In the doorframe he paused. "I love you." And he left, and the door shut with a painfully loud snap.  
  
And she cried. No more holding back, it wasn't possible to hold back tears that were that fierce.  
  
'Get a *grip*' she thought. But it was easier said than done. She must have stayed in that classroom for over than five minutes. It caused her another spurt of tears every time she pictured Draco walking out of the door. He was gone. They were over. The late night meetings, the embraces, the love they shared, it was all gone. It all walked right out the door with Draco. Eventually she regained herself enough to leave the classroom, and head back to her dormitory where she could cry in peace. When she stepped inside the common room she saw Harry jump up.  
  
"Hermione," he cooed, seeing her tear streaked face. "What happened? What did Dumbledore want?" He led her over to a couch by the fire where Ron was sitting also. He also had an arm around her shoulders, and kept it there as they sat by Ron.  
  
She relived the afternoon, telling them everything. She told them Malfoy's dad nearly killed her parents, and now he was locked up in Azkaban, after being caught by a ministry Auror. She even told them about Draco, and the happenings in the empty classroom. As she relived it she cried, not caring if they saw her. After she'd finished, both boys hugged her in attempt to make her feel better. It had worked slightly, but she just wanted to be alone. So she excused herself for the evening, heading up to her dorm, forgetting about dinner. She wasn't hungry anyway.  
  
As she lay in bed, staring at the curtain above her, the drawings all hung around her, blocking her from view, she let the hot tears run down her face, dampening her hair and her pillow. And she thought, 'Could things be *any* worse?'  
  
A/N::: Well? Wud-do-ya think? 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N::: It has been brought to my attention (unnecessarily rudely) that I have been spelling Hermione's name wrong. I am HIGHLY embarrassed. The error will be fixed in all chapters ASAP.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Yes, she decided things *could* be worse. Her parents could be dead. Hermione was worried for Draco. Sure, she'd never actually *met* his mother, but she was afraid for him all the same. She couldn't imagine the emotions that his mother could be feeling . . . after all the events happening all at once. Her mind whirred with thoughts and feelings, and gently the tears continued to stream down her face, even as she drifted into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She rose from bed the next morning first realizing she had not changed from her robes. Bleary eyed, she changed into clean robes, and brushed out her hair. She felt like she had an empty hole inside her, like something was missing. It was more like some*one* was missing. Heaving a sigh, she headed downstairs with her book bag slung over one shoulder. She met Harry and Ron in the common room; both boys stopping their conversation the moment they saw her.  
  
"Morning 'Mionie." Chirped Harry. He certainly looked please about something.  
  
"Don't call me that." She answered. "You guys eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"Nope, we were waiting for you." Ron said. And they all set off toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, I really wish you'd cheer up. I don't like seeing you like this." Harry said as then descended another staircase.  
  
"It's not that easy Harry. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Excuse me? *I* wouldn't understand?" She couldn't tell if he was messing around or being serious. So she just watched him as they walked. "I think I'd know what it was like to lose someone Hermione."  
  
"Yes, you're right Harry. I'm sorry." "Same here. Hermione, you're not alone you know. Harry and I are here for you, we understand, and we care. As much as I'd like to punch Malfoy, the stupid git," he said, throwing his fist into his empty hand, "for making you feel this way, I can't. Because for *some* strange reason, you care about him." A smile twitched the corners of her mouth. Yes, she knew she was cared about.  
  
"Thanks." She said to them both as the entered the entrance hall.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the little bloke now?" Ron said. Hermione turned her head to see what Ron was looking at and her stomach churned unpleasantly. Draco and his group of Slytherins were walking up from the dungeons. Without realizing it at first, their eyes met. His eyes were pained, and cold. Hermione tore her gaze from him and moved to the other side of Ron, out of sight. Ron just frowned a little, and they all continued their walk to breakfast. As she sat down between Ron and Harry, she eyed the food. She was not hungry, but she forced herself to eat toast and jam.  
  
The morning mail arrived and Hermione was surprised by the barn owl that landed in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermes." She said, and took the letter from his beak. He took a drink of her pumpkin juice and lifted into flight again. Her mother's writing was on the envelope. She tore it open and began to read.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hi Honey. I'm sure your headmaster has informed you of what happened last night. I don't understand why these people came and destroyed our house. Do you have any idea? Molly is taking very good care of us, and she sends her regards. Your father and I miss you very much. Hope you're doing well. Talk to you later.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
  
"Hmm." She said, setting the letter down.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"My mum and dad. Telling me they are at the Burrow." She sighed, "Mum wants to know why they were attacked. I haven't the heart to tell her it's my fault."  
  
"But its not Hermione!" declared Harry.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it is not! You did not tell Malfoy to attack your parents or your home!"  
  
"But it *is* my fault for getting involved with Draco!"  
  
"You gotta give her that one Harry." Said Ron from her other side. Harry just glared at him.  
  
"Look Hermione, Lucious Malfoy makes his own decisions, and so do you. You made the decision to be involved with Malfoy, and his father decided to do something about it. You're not honestly going to take the blame are you? That idiot is in Azkaban, Hermione."  
  
"Yes, but for how long! He could easily break out with Voldemort's help, and go after them again!"  
  
"Whatever happens, it - is - not - your - fault. Don't let me hear you saying it again, alright?"  
  
"Fine." She said, and bit angrily into her toast. Before she could help herself, she looked over at the Slytherin table. His cold, blue eyes stared back at her, and she had a hard time swallowing her bite of toast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n::: Tell me what you think 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N::: All misspellings have been fixed! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The days flew by, and she knew she wasn't acting like herself. She thought she had every right to be acting oddly. Harry and Ron reminded her daily off he weird behavior, and each time, she just raised her eyebrows at them, and that shut them up, making it clear she did not want to talk about it. She continued to set herself from the group, enjoying the time she spent alone, to wallow in her own thoughts.  
  
There was to be a Halloween Ball this year, since the Yule Ball was such a success. Hermione had no idea who she was going to go with, that is, if she decided to go. What made things worse, Harry wanted to go with Ginny, but Ron still did not know what was between them. Can you say complicated? How about murder? Hermione allowed herself to smile as she pictured Harry telling Ron of him and Ginny. Ron would of course be furious, and would tear Harry to shreds for not telling him sooner. Well, Harry would have to tell him sooner or later.  
  
And it was much, much sooner than later.  
  
One evening, exactly a week from the ball, Hermione was sitting in an armchair reading peacefully. Then she heard something Ron said, and now was only *pretending* to read.  
  
"Who are you asking to the ball Harry?" Ron asked, poking one of his chess pieces to destroy Harry's pawn.  
  
"Erm . . ." Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck watching the chessboard. Harry made is move, then Ron called checkmate, and leaned casually back in his chair.  
  
"So, who are you asking?"  
  
"Well the thing is . . ." said Harry nervously. Hermione peeked over the top of her book, past Ron and at Harry. He shot her a fleeting, 'Help Me!' look. She just raised her eyebrows at him, smiled, and shook her head. This was *his* problem, and he'd have to face it someday. That someday, looked a whole lot like today.  
  
Harry was twisting his hands anxiously in his lap, when Ginny came down from the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Ginny you have impeccable timing." Hermione chuckled as the redhead approached the group. No longer interested in her book, but at the situation in front of her, she had closed the book, and set it on the little table by the chair.  
  
"Why?" Asked Ginny, walking around and sitting on one end of the couch, while Harry placed himself on the other. Hermione now only wished she had a bowl of popcorn to go with the show that was about to take place. She curled up in her armchair.  
  
"Oh no reason," She smiled at Harry. He just gawked at her. She just shrugged at him and gave him the 'what?' look.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Said Ron, looking quizzically around at everyone.  
  
"I don't know Ron. Harry, is Ron missing something?" She cocked her head in his way, and smiled even bigger. She was enjoying this. Of coarse he did not deserve such treatment, but hey, why not make a potentially serious row into something funny?  
  
Without taking his eyes from Hermione he said, "Maybe he is."  
  
"Will someone just spit it out?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Um, I'm going to dinner, see you." Ginny said, getting up.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." Hermione shot from her chair, and pulled Ginny back onto the couch. Behind Ron's back, Hermione pointed a finger at Ginny and raised her eyebrows, giving her a sign of warning.  
  
"Alright look," said Harry, scooting slightly closer to Ginny, who look almost terrified. "Ginny and I," he moved closer, "are . . . erm . . . seeing each other." And Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, which was sitting in her lap. Hermione knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but she couldn't help it. She *had* warned them after all. This was just a small price they have to pay for wanting to be together. Okay, it wasn't exactly a *small* price to face Ron, but they had to face the music sometime.  
  
"You what?!" shouted Ron, sitting forward in his chair.  
  
Harry coughed and repeated himself. Over his shoulder, Hermione saw Fred and George across the common room, looking curious, and they started to head over to the scene. The show was just about to get better.  
  
"What's all the squabbling about?" Fred said, standing behind the couch Harry and Ginny were sitting at. George soon joined him.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Harry - Ginny - together." Ron spat. The twins both raised their eyebrows at the pair below them.  
  
"Alright!" cried Fred, "Way to go Harry!" and he clapped him on the back.  
  
"Congrats Gin," said George, shaking her shoulder gently, "Took you long enough." And Ginny turned a shade of pink, all the way to the tips of her ears, just like her older bother, who was also red in the face.  
  
"Since when?" said Ron.  
  
"Calm down little bro." Said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, your head looks like its about to rocket into orbit." Chuckled George.  
  
"How Long?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
He gulped, "Since about Percy's . . . erm . . . death."  
  
"*Why* didn't you tell me!" He shouted.  
  
"Because we knew you'd react like this!" cried Ginny.  
  
"I wouldn't have to act like this if you would have told me sooner!"  
  
"Bull! You would have been just as mad!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Way!" Shouted Ginny standing, "*Please* don't get all upset with me Ron! I have my own mind; I make my own decisions. *Please* just trust me on this one alright?" Her voice was almost pleading. Ron cut his eyes to Harry and his eyes squinted. Then he looked back at Ginny, sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Alright." He murmured. Ginny squealed and Harry looked surprised. Ginny ran over to Ron, hugged him, and thanked him. Hermione knew she did not need Ron's permission to see whomever she wanted, but apparently is made a big difference if her older brother approved. Ginny hugged Harry and suggested they go to dinner, so she dragged him out of the common room by the arm. Ron rolled his eyes, and after a few minutes Fred and George wandered aimlessly back to where they were with Lee Jordan. Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"What?" He said, looking at her.  
  
"The look on your face when he told you. Absolutely priceless. It was a cross between . . ." She thought about it for a moment, "Between disgusted, and utterly surprised."  
  
"Well! She's my sister! And *he's* my best friend! It's the *weirdest* thing, Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hermione smiled, and sighed. She picked up her book, and reopened it. After a few minutes of silence, Ron spoke.  
  
"Um, Hermionie?"  
  
"Hm?" She rested her book in her lap and looked politely puzzled at Ron.  
  
"Will you . . . er . . . go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Her book slipped from her lap and landed with a soft thud on the stone floor.  
  
A/N :::: Well?  
  
P.S. :: Caitlin, don't kill me *please*!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Bug eyed, she stared at Ron. He was chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
"Err," she said. Ron stopped chewing on his lip, and gave her the puppy eyes, obviously not meaning to do so. "Ron, you're a fabulous friend and all, but wouldn't you rather go with . . . I dunno, someone *else*?"  
  
"If I wanted to go with someone else, I wouldn't have asked you Hermione."  
  
The boy had a point. Damnit. Hermione began biting on her nails, a habit she always hated. Staring at the floor, she could feel Ron's eyes on her. She had to think of an answer quickly. Looking back up at Ron, she couldn't turn him down. She looked from side to side, as if an answer was going to pop out from behind her chair.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't want to go with me, just say so."  
  
"I don't want to go with you," She blurted, before she could think first. Ron looked taken aback. He apparently hadn't expected her to actually say she didn't want to go.  
  
"Oh," He said. "Well then . . ."  
  
"Ron I'm really sorry." She stood as he did. "I just-"  
  
"No. You don't have to explain to me 'Mione. I understand." She ran up to him and hugged him, catching him off guard. He hugged her back after he realized what she was doing.  
  
"First of all," she said, breaking away from him, "don't call me 'Mione, you know I hate that. Second of all, I'm sure you'll find someone else to go with. Someone better than pitiful me." She smirked and rolled her eyes at herself.  
  
"You're not pitiful." Said Ron seriously.  
  
"Sure I am! I sit around all day and mope over something that was completely my fault! It's pathetic."  
  
"Oooh! I'm telling Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ha! You took blame! He told you not to think that! I'm telling!" And with an evil smile, he darted for the portrait hole, Hermione chasing after him.  
  
"Oh no you don't Weasley!" she cried, actually a bit happier as she chased the redhead down the stairs toward the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Winded, she caught up with Ron in the entrance hall, and grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
"No," she laughed, and breathed heavily. Boy, that was one exercise. "You go in there and snitch on me, I'll give you detention for a week." She panted.  
  
"You're forgetting something," smiled Ron, turning to her.  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"I'm a prefect too." He raised a threatening brow at her.  
  
"Oh," she panted, "Yeah."  
  
"If you don't let go of me, I'm going to give you detention for a *month*."  
  
She gave a mock gasp, "You wouldn't! I'll give you detention-"  
  
"If you both don't stop flirting, I'm going to hurl, then give you both detention for a month with Snape," interrupted Malfoy. Hermione released Ron, and stood very stiff. Ron stepped in front of Hermione, blocking her from view. "Get lost Malfoy."  
  
"Watch your attitude Weasley." And, with a stab of pain to her heart, she saw him looking over Ron's shoulder at her. "And mudblood, don't run in the corridors, or I'll have to give you detention too."  
  
Her blood ran ice cold, and she swallowed hard.  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy." Said Ron dangerously. Hermione noticed Ron had taken out his wand, and was pointing it at Draco. "You've done enough damage Malfoy, just leave."  
  
"Why should I listen to you Weasel?"  
  
"Because I have this wand in my hand, the power to send you into detention for a year for your little comment, and I also wouldn't mind blowing you to smithereens." Ron sounded dead serious and it scared her. She peeked over his shoulder, and saw Crabbe and Goyle were not with him. Then, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Ron.  
  
"Same here." He said simply, an evil grin on his face. She didn't understand. What had gotten into him? Glaring, she stepped out from behind Ron, and stood squarely in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron hissed in her ear. She just looked over her shoulder at him, and then turned her attention back to Malfoy.  
  
"You blow him up, you have to blast me apart first." She crossed her arms, and shifted her weight to one foot. Then, surprisingly, she saw something flicker in his eyes. Fear? That's sure what it looked like.  
  
"Get out of the way you filthy mudblood, this is between me and the weasel." He said coolly.  
  
"No," She answered, proud of herself. She was handling herself well. "What it looks like, is that I'm between you and Ron." Again his eyes flickered.  
  
"Just get out of the way!" He said. She knew no matter what happened, he would never hurt her on purpose, as he had promised her what felt like years ago.  
  
"No!"  
  
"This has nothing to do with you Granger! So move!"  
  
"This has *everything* to do with me, and you damn well know it." He was silent, and his hand look like it shook.  
  
"Now, get out of here Draco, before I put some serious hurt on you." She glared. He looked at her, hurt reflected in his eyes. She regretted say it, but he was not the only one hurting. Calling her a mudblood again stirred something inside her. Something she did not like, that made her hurt even more. He put his wand back inside his robes, tried to glare at Hermione, but failed triumphantly, then walked into the Great Hall, without so much as a word or a look over his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N ::: Well? WELL?  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ Review please! Thanks much to everyone who does!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Some of you guys are going to HATE me for this...  
  
Chapter 20  
  
She just watched as he stalked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow," said Ron. "Wow, Hermione."  
  
She turned to look at Ron.  
  
"What have I done?" she said, regretting her words.  
  
"I'm not sure. That was great, you stood up for yourself."  
  
"But-" She searched for the right words to express the feeling that was bubbling inside her. "But why do I feel so terrible then Ron?"  
  
"Because," He said, stepping up to her, and putting his hands on her shoulders, "you feel terrible because he called you a mudblood. So, you felt you had to step up and take care of this yourself, and you did, and you did a great job."  
  
"I hate it when you're right." She smiled warmly at him, and then hugged him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You know." She said, cocking her head sideways at him, and continuing to smile. "Is that offer to go the Ball still up for grabs?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I changed my mind Ron. I'll go with you."  
  
His face brightened, and he said, "Really?"  
  
"Really," she answered briskly, and with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening, Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron back up to the castle after watching their Quidditch practice.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll wait for you in the entrance hall." The boys nodded and headed off toward the changing rooms. So Hermione headed toward the Entrance Hall. She eyed a place to stay where she was out of sight from Filch and the only place there was to hide, was under the main staircase. It felt like it have been a century since she had been under there with Draco one night. A sound shook her away from her memories.  
  
"Who's there?" she called into the darkness underneath the stairs. There was no answer, but another shuffling noise.  
  
"I said, who's there?" A figure loomed out of the shadows, and her stomach did a flip. A tall, blonde haired Draco stepped into view.  
  
"It's just me." He said.  
  
"What are you doing here? I can get you seriously busted for being out past curfew Malfoy." He put her hands on her hips, determined not to let him faze her.  
  
"What about you Hermione? You're out too." He said coolly. Her stomach squirmed slightly at the use of her first name.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon, I didn't mean any of it." As he took a step toward her, she took one step back.  
  
"You sure sounded like you meant it." She said coldly, pulling out her wand and pointing it right at him.  
  
"Put that away Hermione," he ordered softly. She just shook her head gently. The only thing that was protecting her from the boy that caused her so much pain was a slender strip of wood, and it was all she had. "Put it away Hermione." He repeated. "I know you wouldn't."  
  
"Bet me." She said frigidly, steadying her hand. He took one big step toward her, put his fingertips on the tip of her wand and lowered it.  
  
"Put it away please," he said again. She just glared at him, and then put her wand in her front robes pocket, for east access, just in case. "Thank you." He said  
  
"What do you want Draco?"  
  
"I just want you to hear me out okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said this afternoon-" Hermione made to say something but he reached out and put a finger to her lips. "Let me finish." And she turned her head to get away from his touch. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. Yes, I am aware Crabbe and Goyle were not with me. I was angry, more with myself than anybody. With that anger I walked into the entrance hall to find you and Weasly flirting like mad. Jealousy and Anger don't mix very well Hermione."  
  
She nodded, and he continued.  
  
"I pushed you away from me Hermione to protect you. You have to realize you were right. My father could easily break out of Azkaban, and try to attack your family again. I don't know why he killed Percy Weasly, but I do know why he went for your parents. And it's obvious isn't it?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Hermione, I love you, and the last thing I want to do is to put you in danger because of a choice I made."  
  
"But this isn't a choice *you* made Draco." She said softly. "Being together is a choice you and *I* made together, and we will take the consequences together too." He smiled at her words, knowing they were true, knowing pushing her out of his life was the worst mistake he could ever make.  
  
"You're right." He said, "We *should* go through this together, and we will make it. I won't allow my father to cause you pain, as I know I have."  
  
She bowed her head. He stepped closer to her. As she saw another pair of feet by her own, she knew what was coming. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it to meet his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry I have caused you pain Hermione. I will *never* happen again. I swear to it. I love you." She smiled, as tears filled her eyes. Not tears of sadness or hurt, but tears of happiness. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Thank you." The tears rolled down her cheeks, and Draco smiled before kissing them away.  
  
"I should be honest with you." She said, worry filling her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Ron asked me to go to the Ball with him. And I, er, said yes." She was afraid of his reaction, but was surprised when he smiled. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"So Weasly finally got up the guts to ask you eh?"  
  
"Well, yeah I just said that . . ."  
  
"It's obvious you know, that he likes you."  
  
"What?! No it wasn't!"  
  
"You're just blind Hermione, you were too busy with school, and, " he laughed, "me."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Hermione heard voices on the other side of the great oak doors. "That would be Harry and Ron."  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later okay?" She nodded, and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing into the shadows again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So? You hate me? You love me? TELL ME! LoL  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/ 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry it has been so long; I've been very, very busy. I hope that you all like this chapter, since you had to wait for it for so long.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
It was the night before the ball, and Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron by the fire, finishing up a homework assignment. Ron groaned.  
  
"Do we really have to do homework on a Friday night?"  
  
"You don't have to," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes from the book she was skimming through. "But I suggest it."  
  
"Don't you always?" Ron grumbled. There was a sharp rap at the window in the Common Room. Her head spun around to find a familiar owl sitting on the window ledge. Draco's owl. She'd become accustomed to seeing the owl around the common room. The two of them decided to hold off on the midnight meetings, and stick with writing to one another, and that's what they had been doing the past couple days. With a grin slapped onto her face, she jumped up, and let the owl in. Hermione chuckled as she watched him fly in a circle around her head playfully, and land gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Well hello Duke." She said. The affectionate owl nuzzled its feathery head against her ear. She walked back to her chair, gave Duke a few owl treats and then he lifted into the air again, hooted happily before flying from the room.  
  
"Another letter from her boyfriend." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Said Harry sarcastically. Ron made a face at Harry. Eagerly, Hermione opened her letter, laughing at the boys as she did so.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hey! How's it going? I was just sitting' here, bored as ever, and thought I'd write you back. Sure you and I could meet after the ball, but I have a better idea . . .  
  
She continued to read, frowned, and caught her bottom lip in her teeth. Folding the letter back up, she looked into the fire. It was an interesting idea, but she didn't know if she was ready yet.  
  
"What is it 'Mionie?" Harry said. She snapped away from her thoughts. She wasn't going to tell them. No, it wasn't their concern.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking is all."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering what had made her look so scared. Scared wasn't the word, Harry decided. Nervous, tense, edgy? He pondered about it as he continued his work for Trewlawny.  
  
Hermione packed up her things, deciding it was time for bed. She bade the boys' goodnight and lugged her schoolbooks upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke early the next morning to an early snow outside. She grinned and sat up in bed, watching the snowflakes clustering on the window ledge, and drifting past. Stretching, she wandered to the window, and lifted it open. A cold breeze flew into the room, catching her hair, and making it flutter around her shoulders. The cold pricked at her cheeks. She sighed, and looked out at the frost covered grounds. Everything was untouched, one gigantic blanket of white snow. She picked up snow from the ledge, and let it melt away in her hands. Taking one last breath of fresh air, she shut the window.  
  
As she was brushing out her hair in her mirror, there was a knock at her door. Curious, she opened the door only to get a face full of snow. Coughing and sputtering, she wiped away the cold from her eyes just fast enough to see a fiery redhead sprinting down the stairs, followed by none other than Harry, who was laughing his head off.  
  
"You did NOT!" She yelled. Frantically grabbing her cloak, she raced after them. With her cloak billowing behind her she caught up them in the entrance hall, where she could hear hundreds of voiced floating in from the Great Hall. She caught sight of Ron and Harry rushing out the oak doors, and followed them, plotting revenge as she chased them. "You guys are so dead!" She hollered at them. Gathering snow in her hands she packed it together as Harry and Ron turned to face her.  
  
"Morning Hermione!" Harry called, waving at her.  
  
"Good morning to you too, you moron!" And she chucked the snowball as hard as she could is Harry's direction. It landed about a foot from his toes. They boys fell over laughing, their faces pink with cold. She took her chance, and quickly gathered snow in both hands, ignoring the painful sting of the icy snow. As they lay there laughing, she walked right up to them and dumped the snow right on their faces. They instantly stopped laughing, and started coughing. Now it was Hemione's turn to laugh. But then was caught off guard when she fell, face first into the snow.  
  
"Ha!" cried Harry.  
  
"Oh shut up." Said Hermione, rolling over. The three of them had a great snowball fight, and were joined by Ginny, Fred, and George early on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening, she was getting ready for the ball. She placed a hand on her stomach, where thousands of butterflies were fluttering, and making it difficult for her to concentrate. She slipped her silk dress robes over her head, studying herself in the full-length mirror. The fabric was elegant and smooth, and deep dark shade of blue. Hermione was to put her hair up in a graceful, stylish knot, like she did at the Yule Ball. It seemed to work for her, and kept her hair off her neck as she danced, so she opted for the same style. When she was almost ready to go, she opened her truck and pulled out a small box. She had been saving this for the Ball, and was anxious to use it. She applied a small amount of make up, and smiled at herself in the mirror. Content with her reflection, she headed off down stairs, where she was to meet Ron and Harry. Harry was of course going with Ginny. She saw Ron, Harry and Ginny standing by the portrait. Hermione grinned at the look Ron was throwing Harry. He had his arm around Ginny, who looked pleased. Ginny was wearing light flowing robes of pink, her hair was down, and was curled around her shoulders. Ron saw Hermione, and he froze. She was gorgeous, and she seemed to glide toward him, rather than walk.  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling at the lost look on his face. After a few moments of no reply, she waved a hand in front of his face. "Ron?" she chuckled, "Hello? Are the lights on upstairs?" Ron jumped slightly, and chuckled himself.  
  
"Oh sorry Hermione. You're just so," he paused, "Exquisite."  
  
"Wow Ron, I'm so proud of you! That was such a big word! It had more that two syllables!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm serious." He smiled.  
  
"I know you are, and Thank You." She looked over at Harry and Ginny. "So are you two love birds, ready to go?"  
  
"Oh speak for yourself Hermione." Ginny said. Hermione just stuck out her tongue at her, and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Harry said. "C'mon."  
  
A/N::: I know its short, but I have other crap that I need to get done, and I thought this was an interesting place to leave a chapter. Please review.  
  
Ps::: any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. Email them to me AT MicheeKat@cox.net Please label the subject, "Suggestions" or something similar. Thanks all!!!  
  
CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! IT'S MAGIC! Well, not really, but you can review if ya click it. That would make me happy, and could possibly make the next chapter come faster . . . HINT, HINT, NUDGE, NUDGE 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: hey all! Only a few chapters to go. I don't know how many chapters I can drag the ball through . . . two maybe. I'm not sure, well here ya are.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The four of them walked into the Entrance Hall. Hermione had her arm tucked around Ron's. She skimmed the multi colored crowd, looking for Draco's blonde head. He was nowhere in sight. And with a sudden pang to her stomach, she realized: she had not asked Draco whom he was going to the dance with, nor had he mentioned anything about it. It surprised her how fast jealousy took over her mind.  
  
"Is everything alright Hermione?" Ron asked her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm just being silly, that's all."  
  
"What do you mean?" The four of them stood in a corner, waiting with the rest of the crowd for the oak doors to open to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, nothing Ron, don't worry about it. I'm fine." She knew if she told him, it would upset him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do to him.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes," she reassured him with a smile. Harry was immersed in conversation with Ginny, whom Hermione could hear giggling.  
  
Squinting, Hermione scanned the crowd again, and spotted him at last.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the Entrance Hall, Pansy glued to his side. It was difficult for him to act as if he enjoyed her company. He looked around as the students milling around, talking and socializing. He felt eyes upon him. Turning his head, he nearly jumped at the fiery brown eyes that stared right back at him, wide and he could practically feel a hole being burned right through him. He knew she'd act, but he had no idea she'd act like this. Her eyes followed him as Pansy steered him into a group of Slytherin 5th years. He grinned at her, and knew instantly it was the *wrong* thing to do. It would have been smarter to tell her than to just keep it from her, he decided at once. Her lips were pursed (s/p?) and she threw him a malicious glare. No, he thought, he hadn't expected her to act like this.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A shiver ran down her spine as she turned away from Draco's gaze, knowing he was still watching her. In spite, she moved closer to Ron, throwing on a dazzling smile.  
  
"You look so great tonight Hermione." He said quietly.  
  
"So you've said," She said in the same tone.  
  
"Shall we go?" Harry said. The oak doors had opened and the four of them walked toward the entrance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He noticed how she glided instead of walked, and the silk robes swirled around her legs, making her look, if it was even possible, he mused, even more beautiful. He felt an elbow I his ribs.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You were staring at the mudblood. What is up with you Draco?" she lifted an eyebrow at him. Mental head slap, he thought.  
  
"Oh nothing, just disgusted she came with Weasel. You'd think she could do better than *him*." Draco through as much malice in his voice that his heart would allow.  
  
"Yeah! She could've come with you!" Pansy gave a hearty laugh. He tried to laugh with her, but he couldn't. He couldn't get the look of her face out of his head. . .  
  
He moved forward with the rest of the Slytherin pack, trying not to look over at Hermione, who looked rather cozy next to Weasly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron pulled out her chair and she gracefully sat.  
  
"Thank you Ron."  
  
"A gentleman's duty," He said, bowing. She giggled at him.  
  
"You think you could learn something from him," said Ginny, slapping Harry on the arm.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to look like an idiot Ginny," Harry said, laughing and rubbing him arm where she hit him. "Hey!" said Ron.  
  
"Ha! My date is a gentleman, and you have, well. . ." Said Hermione, motioning toward Harry, "that."  
  
"Well excuse me, Mrs. Mal-" he stopped mid sentence, seeing the look Hermione threw at him. He's crossed the line.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Ginny asked, looking between them.  
  
"No Gin, I have no idea what Harry is talking about." She said calmly, not breaking the look at Harry. The music stared up and Harry stood, holding out his hand to Ginny.  
  
"Would you like to dance madam?" He bowed, his hand still held out.  
  
"Now who looks like an idiot?" Ron chortled.  
  
"Oh shut up, you're just jealous," smiled Ginny, taking Harry's hand. Ron and Hermione watched them walk onto the dance floor where a few other people were dancing. Hermione looked back at Ron, who had his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Not right now Ron," she said. "Sorry. I just don't feel like dancing at the moment."  
  
"What do you feel like doing?" 'Punch the living daylight out of pansy.' She thought wickedly.  
  
"Butterbeer," She grinned.  
  
"Alright," said Ron, catching the signal, "I'll go get some, don't move."  
  
"I don't plan on it." Yet.  
  
Hermione stared at the candle that sat on the table, intrigued by its glowing golden-yellow light. With a start, she realized someone was tapping on her shoulder. And spun around to find no one there. She looked to her other side and found Draco's eyes staring up at her. He was kneeling on one side of her chair, unseen by others.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed.  
  
"To talk to you." He replied simply.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the dance with that garbage?" she threw at him.  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"I shouldn't have to ask Draco." She spat.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
She was a little taken aback. She expected a fight.  
  
"Remember our plan, you still want to go though with it right?" he said.  
  
"Oh, of course." Well not really, she thought, scared.  
  
"It'll be alright, don't be scared." He brought his hand to her face and ran his fingers along her cheek. "It'll be alright, I promise." He gave her a dazzling smile, then winked, and crawled out of sight.  
  
A/N: Soooooo? The magic button works! Would ya look at that! Thank you to all that reviewed! I love you all! How about we see if we can reach the 100 mark with reviews? We're almost there! Again, I love you all! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Last chapter!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
She smoothly swayed to the music, caught in Harry's arms.  
  
"That wasn't nice you know. That Mrs. Malfoy crap," She said in his ear.  
  
She could ear the smile on his face. "I'm the best friend, I have rights." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is it *that* much fun to poke fun at me?"  
  
With his hands on her hips, he gently poked her in the side, and she jumped.  
  
"Yes," he said, turning his head to look at her, "it is." Hermione just stuck her tongue out at Harry.  
  
They both continued to dance slowly to the music, and after a few moments Harry blurted, "What's the real reason you came with Ron?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She threw him a quizzical look.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yes, but I still don't understand."  
  
"Why did you come with Ron? According to him, you turned him down, then suddenly changed your mind."  
  
"Oh," She said, averting her eyes from him.  
  
"You came to with him to try to make Malfoy jealous."  
  
Wide eyed, her head snapped back to meet his gaze. Humor was in his eyes as he smiled at her, silently laughing.  
  
"Am I that easy to read?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Like an open book. Your eyes tell the entire story." He continued to smile. Now she saw what Ginny saw in him. His sweet personality, and eyes that were very easy to get lost in. God help her, she loved her best friend. In a platonic way of course, but she did all the same.  
  
She gave Harry a sideways look, grinning.  
  
"You," she said, "are so-" "Loveable? Yeah, I know." He grinned back at her, then dipped her as the song ended. She gave a little giggle, and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They both wandered back to the table they all were sitting at earlier. Ron and Ginny were drinking Butterbeers, talking to each other from across the table. Ron smiled up at her as she sat down next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She looked like she was having a good time, he thought as he held Pansy, lightly swaying to the music, his mind elsewhere.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Reality check.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You were off in space," Pansy said. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh," he answered. "Nothing interesting." He flashed a smile at her, knowing it would make her shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Exhausted and sweating, she flew herself back into her chair, and Ron collapsed in the seat next to her. She was having a lot of fun with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Now, she was laughing at Ron, who had tripped over his own feet when he was dancing.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled at the three of them, whom were all laughing hysterically at them. Hermione caught hold of her side, which was aching, and tried to stop laughing.  
  
"Well, I will remember *that* for the rest of my life." Choked Hermione.  
  
"You guys are so cruel!" cried Ron, massaging his ankle.  
  
"Nah just entertained." Harry said.  
  
The four of them chatted and cooled down, drinking more Butterbeers. Song after song was played, and the crowd on the dance floor was slowly thinning.  
  
Hermione was comfortably seated next to Ron, and across from Harry and Ginny when the DJ spoke loud and clear over all the noise of the Great Hall.  
  
"Alright everybody. It's getting late, and I wanna go home, so this is the last song of the evening, and I'll make it a slow one."  
  
Suddenly Hermione was stiff, alert, and her stomach was tying itself up in knots, making her breathing faster. Nervously, she caught her bottom lip in her teeth, and looked around. The Great Hall was quiet, except for the chatter, and the dance floor was empty. She folded her arms across her stomach, willing the butterfly count to lessen. To her dismay, it wasn't working, and with a jolt, she saw Draco walking toward her from across the Hall. She gulped as she saw the determined smile on his face, and only wished she could return it. He had promised it was going to be okay, and she believed him then, but now, she was having serious doubts. She looked over at Harry, who had obviously noticed Hermione's body language suddenly change, and his brows were drawn together in puzzlement. She licked her lips and her head snapped back to the empty dance floor as the music started up. The butterflies multiplied. He was getting closer and she knew it was too late to back out now. The plan was put into action, and there was certainly no turning back now.  
  
"Dance with me Hermione?" He had finally reached her table, and all eyes were on the pair of them, and Draco wasn't fazed at all. She shot a look around her, noticing Ron and Ginny's identical wide-eyed stare.  
  
"Don't be scared," he whispered, so only she could hear him, "I'm here with you, it's okay. C'mon." He smiled reassuringly. Reluctantly, she took the hand that was held out to her and stood, releasing the breath of air she had been holding in, and it seemed to chase the butterflies away, and make the rest of the world around each of them disappear. She smiled back as the both walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand, eyes locked.  
  
When they reached the center, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and drew her to him as she put her arms around his neck. She breathed in his familiar scent, and relaxed. They both knew the entire school was watching them, but neither seemed to care as long as they were in each other's arms, nothing mattered; no one mattered. A murmur of voices was flowing around them, but neither cared, or noticed.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled, content to be close to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "They are all watching us."  
  
"So? Who cares? I'm not going to let what other people think get in the way of being with the girl that I love." He whispered to her.  
  
Her eyes were filling with every word he spoke, and she was overcome with such love that she felt for him, it was impossible to contain it.  
  
With as much bravery as she could muster, she lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to face him. Grinning, she brushed her lips against his, and when she drew back, and he smiled, she knew everything was right. Everything was in place.  
  
"So what next, Draco?" She asked, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Who knows, love," he answered grinning even more broadly and kissing her again, "Who knows."  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N::  
  
DA TAA!! Well, that's all folks! Drop a review, a comment, a suggestion, I don't really mind, just make sure your review at least. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and kept me going on this story. Stay tuned for::  
  
A sequel, (possibly)  
  
A Harry/Ginny Romance  
  
Another Harry/Hermione Romance  
  
Or anything else that might come up. My next story will most likely be a Harry/Ginny, because I'd like to write at least one story for all the different kinds of shippers out there. Again, if you have any suggestions to my next story, be sure to email me, I could use a lil bit of creative help! =D  
  
THANKS AGAIN EVERYBODY!!!!!!  
  
Toodles!  
  
. 


End file.
